Coeurs de Glace
by Rikxian
Summary: Loin dans le nord, la neige prend une couleur écarlate et le temps se fige pour la jeune Kagome, qui fera face à de sombres évènements pour venger sa famille. Le Capitaine Saëndir, amie de longue date suit secrètement son chemin. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Edward Elric démarre son parcours d'alchimiste. Trahison, Secrets et Amour interdits ... Enjoy :p NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES EN LIGNE
1. Un jour froid

_**Titre :  Coeurs de Glace**_

**Auteurs:** Rikxian ( moi hahahaha! ) et Gaxmeko, ma meilleure amie.

Fiction co-écrite pour passer le temps et délirer encore et toujours …

**Rating : **

Je dirais du K+ pour la plupart des chapitres.

**Genre : **Action / Humour tout du long je pense...

**Disclaimer :**

Bon, si quelqu'un veut bien me donner légalement le fougueux, le magnifique , le merveilleux, l'inégalable Roy Mustang … Et le nain blond nommé Edward à ma compaire, alors nous sommes preneuses . Sinon, je me contenterais d'Envy et de la forteresse de Briggs:D

Et puis elle , bah elle aura les chats qui se trouvent dans l'armure d'Alphonse ! ( Bah quoi, ils sont à personne non ? )

Bref, Full Metal Alchemist appartient à la talentueuse !

Même si je serai bien tentée de ramener Roy à la maison … Et toi Gax' lâche ses pauvres chats !

Note :

Les OC présents dans cette 'fic sont à nous par contre ! De toute façon, qui voudrait de ces deux pestes ?

**Remarque : **

Nous avons écrit cette fiction de sorte à suivre la trame principale du manga. Les personnages sont donc accompagnés tout du long par nos Ocs. Pas de flaming s'il vous plaît :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous en avez pensé … Et le reste ^^

Si vous avez des questions quant à la fic ou autres, n'hésitez pas, on est là pour vous répondre !

Concernant l'apparence de nos Ocs, j'ai un compte Deviantart où vous pourrez les voir, si ça vous intéresse bien sûr ! Je mettrai le lien à votre demande;)

**En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous à l'écrire !**

**BONNE LECTURE 8D !**

* * *

_« Les enseignements qui se font sans douleur n'ont pas de réelle valeur_

_On ne peut rien faire sans sacrifice… »_

Kagome ouvrit avec peine les yeux, la douleur paralysait tout son être. Que faisait-elle donc dans cet hôpital… ? Ses pensées étaient confuses, tout était allé si vite. Il faisait si froid, elle était si seule.

_** - "Il fait aussi froid que ce jour maudit"**_, pensa la jeune fille, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

**- "..."**

**- "Vous êtes sûre de vouloir lui annoncer, ici, Capitaine** ?" demanda un soldat devant lui.

**- "Hm, que ce soit ici ou dans une caserne, tu penses que ça va l'aider à accepter la nouvelle ?"** demanda froidement son supérieur.

**- "Veuillez excuser mon impertinence**," fit le soldat en se retirant .

* * *

La neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur les maisons du nord, et le silence régnait dans le village calme. Kagome était habituée à cette absence de bruit, elle l'appréciait. Elle aimait que personne ne vienne perturber la paisible atmosphère de cet endroit, elle aimait voir laglace emprisonner les habitats comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans le temps. Cela aurait dû toujours être ainsi… Mais la jeune fille vit son avenir rougit par le sang, à l'instar de nombreuses familles.

Elle avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille hésita et préféra ignorer ce bruit agaçant.

- « **Armée de Briggs, ouvrez cette porte !** » résonna une voix plus aiguë que la moyenne.

Les militaires, encore eux. La jeune fille soupira de rage et avança nonchalamment vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, et découvrit avec surprise une ancienne connaissance. Le soldat qui se tenait devant elle retira ses lunettes noires, ouvrit son manteau et s'empara d'un ordre officiel et le tendit à la petite.

** - "Dragon Kagome c'est vous** ?"

- "… ?"

**- "Dégage de là** !" lança une jeune fille en poussant le soldat.

**- "Mais Capitaine**…"

La militaire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son subalterne et celui-ci s'exécuta, laissant place.

**-"Kirian **?" se risqua à dire la petite. "**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** ?"

**-"C'est au sujet de ta sœur**…" fit la concernée.

**-"Nee-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé **?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**-"Elle est… décédée suite à un accident armé avec des soldats."**

* * *

Il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid que ce jour ; elle y travaillait depuis 3 ans, jour pour jour. Cela lui avait semblé si simple à l'époque. Elle avait toujours eu des facilités alchimiques. La jeune fille claqua ses mains sur le sol, et se sentit aspirer vers le centre du cercle qu'elle avait tracé…

Ce fut ce jour-ci qu'elle perdit son bras droit, et que son destin bascula dans l'ombre.

* * *

**Kagome : _Voilà ! Un beau prologue et en prime, on vous met en ligne le premier et le deuxième chapitre ! C'est là que tu commences. _**

**Kirian : ._.. Ca fait pitié. _**

**Kagome : _T.T Tais-toi, j'apprends à être sociable MOI._**

**Kirian : _Tch' ! _**

**Kagome : _Je la sens mal cette histoire ^^"_**


	2. Nom de Code SPCA

**Titre :  **Cœurs de glace

**Auteurs:** Rikxian ( moi hahahaha! ) et Gaxmeko, ma meilleure amie.

Fiction co-écrite pour passer le temps et délirer encore et toujours …

**Rating : **

Je dirais du K+ pour la plupart des chapitres.

**Genre : **Action / Humour tout du long je pense...

**Disclaimer :**

Bon, si quelqu'un veut bien me donner légalement le fougueux, le magnifique , le merveilleux, l'inégalable Roy Mustang … Et le nain blond nommé Edward à ma compaire, alors nous sommes preneuses . Sinon, je me contenterait d'Envy et de la forteresse de Briggs:D Et puis elle , bah elle aura les chats qui se trouvent dans l'armure d'Alphonse ! ( Bah quoi, ils sont à personne non ? )

Bref, Full Metal Alchemist appartient à la talentueuse !

Même si je serai bien tentée de ramener Roy à la maison … Et toi Gax' lâche ses pauvres chats !

Note :

Les OC présents dans cette 'fic sont à nous par contre ! De toute façon, qui voudrait de ces deux pestes ?

**Remarque : **

Nous avons écrits cette fiction de sorte à suivre la trame principale du manga. Les personnages sont donc accompagnés tout du long par nos Ocs. Pas de flaming s'il vous plaît :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous en avez pensé … Et le reste ^^

Si vous avez des questions quant à la fic ou autres, n'hésitez pas, on est là pour vous répondre !

Concernant l'apparence de nos Ocs, j'ai un compte Deviantart où vous pourrez les voir, si ça vous intéresse bien sûr ! Je mettrai le lien à votre demande;)

**En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous à l'écrire !**

**BONNE LECTURE 8D !**

* * *

Le Capitaine rentra dans la salle d'infirmerie et fixa la jeune fille endormie. Son visage était marqué depuis le jour où elle avait commis l'irréparable.

** -"Kagome, debout** "! fit-elle froidement.

Devant le peu de réactions de son vis-à-vis, la militaire grinça des dents. Elle claqua des doigts et des hommes apparurent.

** -"Emmenez-la dans SON bureau."**

Les soldats levèrent sans ménagement Kagome, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se dégager de leur emprise. Elle lança à la jeune femme qui bloquait la sortie :

** -"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!"**

** -"Tu as été blessée pendant l'examen"**, lui répondit-elle en souriant, narquoise. "**Quelle idée d'agresser son Excellence…"**

C'était vrai, elle avait défié King Bradley durant son examen pour devenir alchimiste d'état.

** -"Il t'a convoquée, il veut te voir",** expliqua la jeune femme en s'écartant.

Kagome commença à partir, d'un air rageur dans les couloirs de la caserne. Son amie la retint par l'épaule et fit en rigolant :

** -"Tu sais t'orienter dans la caserne de Central toi ?"**

L'adolescente la fixa et consentit à ce qu'elle la guide au bureau du Généralissime. Kirian l'escorta à travers les méandres du fort, « saluant » à sa manière nombre de hauts-gradés. Ainsi donc, elle avait refait son chemin jusqu'à la capitale et agrandit son répertoire. Kagome n'en fut pas étonnée, elle avait toujours eu de l'ambition… Arrivées finalement devant la porte du Président, Kirian s'arrêta et déclara :

** -"Tu es sûre de vouloir aboyer pour lui ?"**

** -"…"**

Kagome fit comprendre qu'elle avait depuis longtemps accepté ce prix. Le prix de sa liberté contre la Vérité. La vérité qui lui permettait d'assouvir la haine qui la hantait, voilà 3 ans. Kirian esquissa un sourire discret et annonça :

** -"J'ai hâte de voir quel nom il va t'attribuer. Après ce FullMetal, qui sera notre nouveau chien ?"**

Tss, ce FullMetal aussi avait fait sensation durant l'examen. Lui aussi il avait vu la Vérité... Kirian toqua à la porte de Bradley et annonça la jeune fille.

** -"Dragon Kagome, votre Excellence, qui vient recevoir son titre d'Alchimiste d'Etat."**

Puis, se retournant vers l'adolescente, elle lui murmura :

** -"Je serai dans le bureau du Flame Alchemist, avec le jeune Elric."**

Elle partit, un air sournois sur son visage. Le Flame Alchemist, cette vieille branche. Rapatrié en urgence à Central? Elle allait bien s'amuser…

Kagome entendit un « **Entre** » grave et fier. Elle entra. Devant elle, se tenait un bureau rempli de paperasse au point d'en devenir blanc. La salle dans laquelle était exposé ce bureau était toute aussi démesurée. Elle se plaça devant et fit un salut au Président.

** -"Et bien jeune fille enfin réveillée? En forme et déterminée**?" la questionna le Président.

** -"Plus que jamais votre Excellence!" ** répondit-elle sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

** -"Bien, très bien. Sur le conseil d'une de tes amies et au vu de tes capacités, je te nomme alchimiste d'Etat et ton nom de code est…"**

* * *

_Bureau provisoire du Colonel Roy Mustang_

-"… **et c'est là que…"** continua le Colonel.

** -"KIIIIIRRRRIIIIAAAAN!" ** cria Kagome en défonçant la porte.** "Qu'est-ce que ce nom de code pourri ?!" ** fit-elle en lui collant le papier officiel sous le nez.

** -"Bah quoi il ne te plaît pas ?"** répondit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

** -"D'après le Président tu l'as conseillé pour le nom de code : SPCA", **rétorqua Kagome avec un ton amer. "**Ça veut dire quoi ?!"**

** -"C'est l'abréviation de : Speed Purple Cat Alchemist",** finit-elle.

** -"C'est… plutôt classe," **se calma la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna et vit le Colonel et un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge mais plus petit avec des cheveux blonds.

** -"Bienvenue dans cette assemblé de chienchiens de l'armée! Je te présente le FullMetal Alchemist : Edward Elric"**, l'invita Mustang.

Kagome sentit le regard du Colonel faire le parcours de son corps de bas en haut. Kagome était vêtue d'une mini-jupe et d'un décolté. Lorsque le Colonel arriva au niveau du tatouage il tira une tête qui fit pouffer de rire les deux jeunes femmes et recommença en arrivant sur la cicatrice sous son œil gauche.

** -"Quel âge ça te fais maintenant ?"** lui demanda Kirian en regardant Edward avec un sourire sadique, car elle connaissait très bien son âge.

** -"Pfff… 14 ans"**, dit Kagome d'un ton las.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre: la veine battante sur sa tempe montrait à quel point il pouvait êtrecomplexé. L'évocation de sa petitesse le mettait dans une colère noire, comme Kirian l'avait espéré. Sentant l'orage arriver,le Colonel lança, un sourire gêné sur son visage :

** -"Alors Full Metal, tu as donc le même âge que cette jeune fleur ?"**

Il manqua de gémir lorsqu'il sentit le talon de sa collègue lui rentrer dans le pied. Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle lui répondit par un rictus mauvais. Qu'il s'avise encore d'appeler Kagome ainsi, et il le sentirait passer ... Edward, quant à lui, bouillait. Oui, il avait presque 15 ans, et OUI il était ... Enfin bref.

** -"Bon, tu m'la files cette montre en argent ?!" **s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il allait exploser de rage.

La jeune Capitaine réprima un rire fourbe, que personne ne comprit_. _Le regard de Roy changea : ce satané gamin ne répondait pas à une phrase amicale, ne décrochait pas un mot et osait lui demander son insigne de cette façon. Quel insolent ... Il allongea ses jambes sur le bureau et déclara, avec une râre suffisance :

** -"Tu auras ta médaille quand tu t'en seras montré digne, mon cher tou-tou ."**

Kagome lâcha un nouveau soupir, plus long que le précédent. Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle ne devait pas se permettre de gâcher ainsi son temps. L'assassin de sa soeur s'éloignait à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle devait le débusquer comme le rat qu'il était, et non pas rester en compagnie de ces ... Militaires. Mais avant de partir, et à son plus grand désespoir, elledevait obtenir son insigne d'alchimiste. Quelle plaie. Et ce Colonel qui ne semblait pas se décider à la lui délivrer. C'est avec une grande retenue qu'elle parvint à lui demander, malgré une apparente impatience :

** -''Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là ?''**

** -"Et puis d'abord, c'est qui celle-là, qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?''** pesta le blond

** -"En tant qu'éléments perturbateurs, ayant attenté à la vie de son Excellence,"** commença Roy, "**il nous faut prouver votre loyauté en..."**

** -"Eh, oh ! J'vous parle !"** le coupa son cadet

** -"Vous avez entendu quelque chose, Capitaine ?"** fit-il, d'un air railleur à sa collègue.

** -"Hun, non. Il semblerait que certaines ondes sonores soient trop BASSES pour parvenir jusqu'à nos oreilles, Colonel. Pourtant, j'ai l'ouïe fine,"** remarqua-t-elle, un sourire dangereux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

** -"Dis-moi seulement ce que j'ai à faire Kirian,"** lui dit alors Kagome.

La concernée acquiesça silencieusement et reprit :

-"T**oi et le Nain …"**

** -"LE NAIN ?!"** hurla Edward

** -"C'est touchant, il a reconnu son nom,"** siffla la Capitaine en souriant d'une manière trop connue de son amie.

** -"Kirian, l'objectif s'il te plaît**," fit alors la plus jeune, la rappelant à l'ordre avant que la situation ne devienne trop conflictuelle.

_( Roy : Comme à chaque fois que Kirian est en société -_-)_

_(Kirian : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le vieux ? T.T*)_

_(Roy : Vieux T_T)_

_(Kagome : Pffff)_

_(Edward : Ah tiens, au fait, le Colonel est totalement exclu de la conversation.)_

_(Kagome : Inutile dès le début c'est navrant .)_

(Roy : Inutile TT_TT )

La jeune femme s'arrêta, observa sa cadeette et fixa ensuite Edward, plus méprisante que d'ordinaire. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle poursuivit sa phrase :

** -"Toi et le Gamin allez …"**

** -"Gamin ?! Mais je suis plus âgé qu'elle !" **s'insurgea-t-il à nouveau, pointant Kagome d'un doigt accusateur.

** -"Hm ? Oh désolée, _gamin._"**

Le sourire de Kirian réapparut dès lors qu'elle s'expliqua :

** -"Je me disais que la place de chien t'allait très bien. Tu aboies déjà pour un rien, et au final, tu remues la queue comme tous les autres face à tes maîtres pour avoir ton os."**

** -"Kirian"**, la pria alors Roy, sentant qu'elle allait continuer à railler l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce qu'il la provoque en duel.

Elle s'approcha, et tapota mesquinement, la tête d'Edward :

** -"Gentil caniche..."**

** -"..."**

** -"KIRIAN !"** s'exclama alors le Colonel.

_( Oui parce que si elle avait à comparer les alchimistes dans cette salle, qui sont tous des chienchiens ... Ca donnerait ça :_

_Edward : Caniche, parce qu'elle l'aime pas. Elle a voulu dire Chihuahua mais bon, c'était trop bizarre à imaginer comme scène_

_Roy : Un bon gros boxer ^^_

_Kagome est hors course, c'est un chat . )_

Kagome, commençait à réellement perdre son calme, et un nouveau soupir de sa part le fit comprendre à tous ici présents. Kirian se détourna -en rigolant sournoisement- de la veine géante qu'était devenu Edward et continua, froidement :

** -"Bref, toi et le Full Metal Nabot …"**

** -"QUI EST UN NABOT ?!"**

** -".. Allez retrouver le prisonnier échappé de la prison de Central. L'autre tire-au-flanc *** _désigne Roy_ * **va vous donner les détails concernant la cible ."**

Elle rétorqua à nouveau un rire et fixa Kagome, droit dans les yeux :

** -"Oui, si tu le captures, tu obtiendras officiellement ton titre d'Alchimiste et ta montre en argent. Mais ..."**

Elle se moqua de nouveau avant de reprendre :

** -"Le premier de vous deux qui nous ramènera l'Alchimiste Blanc récupèrera sa précieuse montre. L'autre sera bien entendu recalé ; encore faut-il que vous surpassiez ces fainéants de Central et que vous le chopiez avant cette bande d'incapable dirigée par Mustang.**

** Quand bien même vous auriez fait preuve d'un admirable travail d'équipe …"**

** -"La mission serait considérée comme échouée, et nous serions recalés si nous venions à ****nous entraider jusqu'à la fin,"** compléta Kagome.

-"Q**u'il est bon de savoir que certains alchimistes sont plus intelligents que d'autres ici,"** ajouta-t-elle, sournoise.

La jeune alchimiste, qui ignorait totalement Edward à l'instar de son amie, se retourna vers Roy pour obtenir le dossier de la Cible. Mentionnons au passage que le Colonel, puisqu'exclu de la conversation n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de téléphoner à une énième femme.

** -"... Oui, oui ma chère Elizabeth. Et que diriez-vous de nous retrouver lors d'une nos divines parties de ..."**

Ne tenant plus, l'adolescent s'approcha, pris une des nombreuses piles de feuilles sur le bureau et les lâcha sur le crâne du _pauvre_ Roy, qui raccrocha le combiné, vaincu.

** -"Donnez moi ce satané fichier, je n'ai pas que ça à faire," **claqua-t-elle, énervée par toute cette perte de temps.

** -"Quelle impatience très chère,"** renchérit-il.

Il lui donna le dossier, ainsi qu'à l'aîné des frères Elric. Le benjamin, Alphonse, attendait dans le couloir. Après tout, ils n'étaient jamais séparés, lui et Edward. Alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à quitter la pièce, le Colonel interpela Kagome. Soucieuse, Kirian observa la jeune fille mais sortie rapidement, suivie de près par le blond. Roy se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et rentra dans le vif du sujet :

** -"J'ai entendu bien des choses sur toi, avant ton examen. Tu viens du nord, d'un village pas loin de la région de Briggs n'est-ce pas ?"**

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre. Qu'avait-il besoin de savoir ? Elle quittera l'armée et les militaires une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Elle les détestait, eux qui lui avaient pris son nuique sœur et famille.

** -"J'ai eu vent de cet incident où une jeune femme de vingt-si..."**

** -"VINGT-DEUX ANS !"** Se mit crier Kagome

Kirian baissa la tête, écoutant la conversation derrière le reste de la porte. Ce Mustang, toujours obligé de fouiner … L'adolescente poursuivit, énervée :

** -"Vous les militaires êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous recrutez des personnes et une fois celles-ci mortes vous les remplacez, sans aucun souvenir pour elles ! Aucune compassion pour leur famille ! Une médaille à titre posthume et puis basta on oublie ?! Comment osez-vous parler de ma sœur ?! Vous me l'avez prise alors qu'elle rentrait pour une permission !"**

-"…"

** -"De toute façon je trouverai le lâche qui a fait ça ! Je tuerai cette sale ordure ! Vous m'entendez ?! JE LE TUERAI ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser !"**

Il la retint, sa main posée sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis :

** -"Navré de t'avoir froissée demoiselle mais une dernière question. Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi proche et ouverte avec le Capitaine Saëndir ?"**

** -"Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Colonel. Mais sachez ceci : elle et moi … Sommes semblables."**

A ces mots, la brune s'avança vers la sortie, rapide mais fière. Roy se renfrogna, cette jeune fille ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à ses questions :

** -"Je vois … Bien, bon courage pour la suite de _votre_ examen alors."**

** -"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Colonel",** claqua-t-elle en se détournant du regard des deux adultes et quittant la pièce.

Le Flame Alchemist prit un air grave à l'intention de sa subordonnée :

** -"A nous de jouer Lieutenant."**

** -"Bien Colonel"**, obéit-elle en s'emparant du téléphone. "**On y va, commencez l'inspection."**

* * *

**Kirian : _Aaah, enfin débarassée de l'autre gnome blond … _**

**Kagome : _Ouais et tu me les refiles, merci !_**

**Kirian : _Pas ma faute si t'as voulu suivre le héros T.T_**

**Kagome : _C'est toujours mieux que de suivre l'autre incapable ! _**

**Roy :_ Plait-il ? _**

**Kirian : _Incapable … Mais plus intéressant que ton lapin nain ! _**

**Kagome : _Tu peux m'expliquer comment de caniche, il passe à lapin -_- ?_**

**Kirian : _Tch' ! _**

**Roy : _Je me sens exclu. _**

**Kagome : _Rah reste pas planté là ! Demande une review ! _**

**Kirian : _Oui sinon je le bute. * pointe son révolver sur la tempe du Colonel *_**

**Kagome :_Ton vocabulaire, fais-y attention … Et puis si tu le tues, y a plus de Fiction -_-_**

**Roy :_ Sauvez ma vie, laissez leur une petite review TT_TT_**

**Kagome : _Quoi que ce serait pas une grosse perte . _**

**Kirian : _Hun ,j'avoue ! * désenclenche la sécurité*_**

**Roy : _OO !_**


	3. L'Alchimiste Blanc

**Titre : **** Coeurs de Glace**

**Auteurs:** Rikxian ( moi hahahaha! ) et Gaxmeko, ma meilleure amie.

Fiction co-écrite pour passer le temps et délirer encore et toujours …

**Rating : **

Je dirais du K+ pour la plupart des chapitres.

**Genre : **Action / Humour tout du long je pense...

**Disclaimer :**

Bon, si quelqu'un veut bien me donner légalement le fougueux, le magnifique , le merveilleux, l'inégalable Roy Mustang … Et le nain blond nommé Edward à ma compaire, alors nous sommes preneuses . Sinon, je me contenterait d'Envy et de la forteresse de Briggs:D Et puis elle , bah elle aura les chats qui se trouvent dans l'armure d'Alphonse ! ( Bah quoi, ils sont à personne non ? )

Bref, Full Metal Alchemist appartient à la talentueuse !

Même si je serai bien tentée de ramener Roy à la maison … Et toi Gax' lâche ses pauvres chats !

Note :

Les OC présents dans cette 'fic sont à nous par contre ! De toute façon, qui voudrait de ces deux pestes ?

**Remarque : **

Nous avons écrits cette fiction de sorte à suivre la trame principale du manga. Les personnages sont donc accompagnés tout du long par nos Ocs. Pas de flaming s'il vous plaît :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous en avez pensé … Et le reste ^^

Si vous avez des questions quant à la fic ou autres, n'hésitez pas, on est là pour vous répondre !

Concernant l'apparence de nos Ocs, j'ai un compte Deviantart où vous pourrez les voir, si ça vous intéresse bien sûr ! Je mettrai le lien à votre demande;)

**En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous à l'écrire !BONNE LECTURE 8D !**

* * *

*** Cour de la Caserne de Central ***

**-"Kagome ! Attends ! L'arrêta la jeune Capitaine. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"**

**-"Parfaitement. D'ailleurs, je vois que ton habitude d'écouter aux portes n'a pas disparue après ces trois ans !"** Répondit-elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

**-"Hun, tu dois être une des seules à pouvoir sentir ma présence ... "**Remarqua la jeune femme. "**Enfin bon, je crois qu'on t'attend."**

Elle pointa un morceau d'armure et une mèche blonde qui dépassait du mur d'enceinte. Kagome fit la même tête dépitée que la jeune militaire :

**-"... Les amateurs ..."**

**-"Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. Fais attention : quelque chose cloche dans cette épreuve," **la prévint-elle.

**-"Bien compris, Capitaine Saëndir. On se voit dans une heure ou deux !"**

L'adolescente tourna les talons et leva la main pour saluer son amie. Kirian eut un léger sourire, peu ordinaire chez elle, et repartit dans la direction de la caserne.

Kagome rejoignit alors Alphonse et le futur Full Metal, qui prit la parole :

**-"C'est bien comme ça que je devais prendre tes regards non présents, ou juste une manière d'exprimer ton mépris ?"**

**-"Tu es simplet,"** rétorqua-t-elle, "**mais tu as bien compris. Je veux juste savoir si on est d'accord quant à la nature de la mission."**

**-"Bah, c'est chacun pour soi, non ?"** Répondit-il, sans réfléchir

Pour marquer son exaspération, elle claqua sa main sur son visage et rénchérit avec un soupir plus moqueur qu'autre chose.

**-"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : Kirian a totalement raison. Tu es un gamin stupide souffrant d'un grave retard mental."**

Les deux frères, à ces mots, essayèrent d'attraper cette " sale mioche " comme dirait Edward pour lui apprendre le respect. Le quota de patience qu'il lui restait étant totalement à sec à cause du Capitaine. Malheureusement, les deux se percutèrent et furent donc projetés en arrière.

L'adolescente éclata de rire à la vue de cette scène comique. Ils se relevèrent et suivirent ce bruit moqueur, qui les mena en haut du muret intérieur.

**-"Pathétique !"** Lança-t-elle

**-"Et toi, tu es plus agile que dans mes souvenirs ! Heureux de te revoir !"** Ajouta Alphonse à cette vieille connaissance.

**-"Tu parles !"** S'exclama son aîné. "T**oujours la même fillette agaçante de mon enfance ... Mais** **avec moins de coeur encore !"**

**-"Au contraire : je ne suis pas là pour en avoir mais pour attraper une raclure de la pire espèce, le torturer et l'achever. Au fait tes auto-mails ... Trop visibles et trop bruyants !"**

**-"Et ... ?"**

**-"Trèves de bavardages inutiles. Bon le principe de la mission est de tester notre efficacité de compréhension et de copération."**

**-"Hein ?"** Fit Alphonse, déconcerté.

**-"Tu auras forcément des missions codes, comme ton frère un jour", **expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine suffisance.

**-"Comment tu peux savoir que c'est notre objectif ?" **S'empressa de lui demander Edward, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**-"Faut tout t'expliquer hein ?"**

**-"..."**

**-"Ils nous parlaient à chaque fois à tous les deux, et jamais en aparté. Si tu préfères, ils utilisaient toujours "vous" quand ils nous communiquaient une information. Et que Kirian se soumette à ce code prouve que j'ai raison."**

**-"Je ne crois pas que ça soit une preuve valable,"** murmura Alphonse

**-"S'ils veulent connaître nos capacités ... Allons doonc leur montrer ce qu'on vaut !"** S'exclama Kagome, le regard empreint de défi.

Le trio s'enfonça alors dans les ruelles de la Capitale. Kagome distançait les deux frères, marchant d'un pas assuré et rapide. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient lui demander où elles les emmenait, et non plus prendre les commandes de l'opération. Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, mauvaise :

**-"Vous êtes encore là ?"**

-"… **?"**

**-"Bah bien sûr ! On est ensemble non ?!"** S'exclama Edward

**-"Ed' a raison : on travaille en équipe"**, le soutint Alphonse

**-"Vous formez un beau duo d'abrutis tous les deux,"** rétorqua-t-elle. "**Travail d'équipe … C'est se partager le boulot non ?"**

**-"Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ?" **Lui demanda l'armure

**-"Que vous réfléchissiez un peu et arrêtiez de me suivre comme des chiens. Quoi que vous avez la tête à l'emploi … " **se moqua-t-elle

La jeune fille mit fin à la conversation en sautant sur le mur d'une maison. Elle atterrit sans bruit sur le rebord d'un balcon en face, et disparut sur les toits.

**-"Waouh"**, fit le cadet

**-"Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir se débrouiller sans elle …** "déclara son aîné, dépité

**-"Euh, grand frère ? Notre homme, à quoi il ressemble ?"**

**-"Bah … Apparemment, il pourrait geler ce qu'il touche avant de le briser. Son alchimie atteint la structure moléculaire et s'attaque à l'eau présent dans les particules vivantes"**, expliqua-t-il

**-"Et … A ton avis, elle est partie où Kagome ?"**

**-"On s'en fiche, ramène toi !" **dit-il, amer avant de partir

* * *

Postée en haut d'une des colonnes de pierre qui surplombaient la ville, Kagome avait une sur toute la capitale. Il lui serait aisément facile de repérer sa cible et les mouvements des militaires qui la traquait. Elle apprécia un moment le calme et le vent qui soufflait calmement. Le silence l'apaisait et la solitude était sa seule alliée dans ces épreuves... Elle se concentra sur l'imposante caserne de Central : des troupes se dispersaient dans la ville. Ainsi donc, Kirian n'aurait pas menti ... ? C'était surprenant. Malgré les trois ans sans la voir, elle savait qu'elle était du genre à monter un sale coup pour leur examen. Elle pouvait prendre au dépourvu un alchimiste ou un soldat pour se divertir. Cela choqua l'adolescente de voir son amie … Assagie ? Non, c'était trop facile, trop visible, trop … improbable. Ce Capitaine mijotait quelque chose, un coup en traître comme d'habitude. Kagome devait rester sur ses gardes.

Elle quitta ses réflexions quand elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait à l'alchimiste blanc. Bien, sa vue perçante lui servait une fois de plus. Elle repéra les militaires et ses deux boulets de coéquipiers. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se dépêcher pour qu'il se regroupent tous au même endroit. C'est avec une grâce féline qu'elle bondit dans les profondeurs des ruelles, filant comme le vent.

* * *

-"**Bouclez la ville ! Escadrons 5 et 12, allez au secteurs C et F. Le reste, suivez moi !"** Ordonna le militaire responsable des troupes

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, chaque troupe obéissant parfaitement aux ordres de son supérieur.

**-"Votre cible n'est pas le criminel en lui même. Il faut éviter les dommages, anéantissez ses mains ! Rappelez-vous les directives du Colonel Mustang au sujet de cette inspec..."**

**-"Au sujet de l'inspection, votre cible concerne plutôt les deux alchimistes auxquels l'Alchimiste blanc s'est allié. Un nain rouge qui se trimbale avec un civil en armure,"** compléta une voix.

**-"?! Montrez-vous !"** somma l'homme, prêt à tirer, à l'instar de ses troupes.

**-"Hun, derrière toi, abruti."**

Un revolver pointé sur sa nuque, le Lieutenant responsable se retourna, déposant son arme. Ses hommes ne montrant plus aucune hostilité, au risque de perdre leur supérieur. Il découvrit une silhouette féminine. Emmitouflée dans le manteau noir de Briggs malgré une forte chaleur, une caquette d'officier légèrement sur le côté de sa tête... Des yeux perçants à travers de fines lunettes noires, pas de doute. C 'était **_Elle_**. La Terreur de la Caserne : le Capitaine Saëndir, récemment revenu de Briggs.

_**-"Menacez le supérieur, et les subalternes ne font rien …**__** Pitoyable**", _pensa-t-elle

**-"Ca … Capitaine ! Heureux de vous voi..."**

Il entendit le dangereux bruit d'une sécurité qui s'enlève.

**-"Continue à être hypocrite et tu te la prends. Compris ?" ** Dit-elle, non sans un sourire perfide, montrant son irrésistible envie de le réduire au silence.

**-"Ha … Hai !"**

**-"Et c'est vous, l'élite d'Amestris ? Incapable de sentir un ennemi venir ?"** Fit-elle en rangeant son arme. "**Vous me faites pitié !"**

**-"Que nous vaut votre visite capitaine ?"** Demanda le Lieutenant

**-"Ordre de Mustang, je prends la suite des opérations."**

Quel odieux mensonge que celui-ci. Elle le savait, mais l a place d'un responsable est auprès de ses hommes, n'est-ce pas Roy ? C'est donc en toute légalité qu'elle s'immisçait dans le plan du Colonel. Il n'avait qu'à être sur le terrain à surveiller ses hommes, et les militaires qu'il avait sous son commandement n'avaient qu'à être moins crédules !

**-"Vos ordres Capitaine ?"**

**-"En premier lieu tu la fermes, ta voix braillarde m'insupporte",** lui répondit-elle froidement."**Ensuite, tu rentres dans les rangs au lieu de te la couler douce, incapable."**

Elle marqua une pause, observant d'un regard plus que méprisant les militaires. Ceux-ci pouvaient sentir les flammes qu'elle leur lançait, malgré les lunettes qu'elle portait. Elle déclara, d'une voix forte, trop autoritaire pour son jeune âge :

**-"Vos cibles sont un nain blond, en manteau rouge de clown, accompagné d'un gros tas de ferraille trois fois plus grand que lui. Tous deux ont un intellect aussi réduits que le votre, mais on fera avec. Prouvez moi que vous êtes plus développé que ces deux mollusques ! Prenez garde tout de même au lilliputien : il peut faire de l'alchimie sans tracer de cercle au préalable. Vous allez me les choper, lui et son armure en pagne. Tirez à balles réelles, sans sommation . Je les veux vivants. La moitié, vous y allez."**

Autant pimenter leur examen, rajouter du peps, et empêchez ces deux imbéciles de gêner les affaires de Kagome. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller sans travail d'équipê, puisque sa généreuse personne allait envoyer ses troupes à la recherche de ses coéquipiers ? Kirian afficha un discret sourire, marque d'une certaine satisfaction. Mais surtout, elle avait hâte de connaître la réaction de ce cher Flame Alchemist, lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ses actions.

**-"Votre cible, quant à vous, est une jeune fille brune en civil. Cerveau de l'opération. Empêchez la d'agir mais prenez garde, elle possède des compétences alchimiques redoutables et de même nature que le gnome. Chargez-vous en"**, finit-elle, avec détachement pour le reste de ses troupes.

Elle sourit narquoisement en sortant une montre de sa poche : une heure ou deux Kagome, c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir …

* * *

Kagome prépara habilement une flèche, qu'elle décocha rapidement, au prèès de l'oreille droite de son objectif. Simple avertissement de sa part.

Le colosse, se retourna et déclara, moqueur :

**-"Alors les troupes de Central n'ont rien de mieux qu'une gamine à m'envoyer ?"**

**-"Hun, il semblerait que les troupes de Central n'avaient rien d'autre à me refiler qu'un vieux croulant"**, rétorqua-t-elle en se postant face à lui.

Sans avertissement, il se précipita sur l'adolescente. Elle n'eut juste qu'à se décaler sur la droite, levant un sourcil :

**-"Vieux, grande gueule, affreux et lent. Tu cumules mon gars !"**

Il garda le silence et reconsidéra cette insolente. Elle était assez rapide pour éviter une attaque frontale il devarait peut-être être plus sérieux.

**-"Tu l'auras voulu"**, grogna-t-il

A ces mots, il planta ses mains dans le sol, le recouvrant d'une couche de glace solide et glissante. Elle rajoute, railleuse :

**-"Et en plus t'es stupide !"**

**-"Nani ?!"** S'écria-t-il, déconcerté par tant d'assurance

Kagome explosa d'un rire mauvais avant de fixer son regard sur cet homme. Elle se servit du terrain pour faire des attaques glissées elle semblait danser sur cette glace. Elle emmena alors son adversaire dans une spirale de coups et blessures, rapides et sans répit. Esquivant habilement, elle évitait chacune des puissantes attaques de l'Alchimiste, qui haletait à force de frapper dans le vide.

Elle avait finalement sauté sur le balcon d'où elle avait tirer sa flèche, et lui lança, toujours moqueuse :

**-"Ça y est, fini de t'échauffer l'affreux ?"**

**-"Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?!"** Cria-t-il, énervé de se faire ridiculiser par une adolescente

**-"Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, une gamine,"** lui répondit-elle avec amertume.** "T'as Alzheimer mon vieux !"**

**-"Elle est là !"** Hurla un militaire à ses hommes. "**En joug, à mon signal !"**

Les militaires, déjà ? C'était Kirian. Voilà donc ce qu'elle avait préparé...

**-"Feu !"**

Il fallait mettre un terme à ce combat ridicule. Elle descendit de son perchoir et attaqua de front son ennemi d'un coup de genou bien placé, avant de sauter derrière lui, se protégeant ainsi des balles. Manifestement on lui tirait dessus. Tant pis, ils ne servaient qu'à affaiblir sa cible. Pour une fois que les soldats étaient d'un utilité quelconque.

**-"C'est cette sale peste, j'en suis sûr !"** S'écria alors Edward en déboulant dans la ruelle

**-"Le Capitaine Saëndir aurait ordonné notre arrestation à tous les trois !"** Se plaignit Alphonse à Kagome.

**-"Mouais et ?"**

-"…"

**-"Eh ! Kagome, on s'occupe des soldats ! "**L'informa Edward, se préparant à l'alchimie

Cette brève inattention de la part de l'adolescente permit à son adversaire de la saisir par le bras droit, avant de déclencher le flash caractéristique d'un sort alchimique. Elle lui sourit méchamment avant de lui mettre un coup de boule mémorable. Il proféra des jurons, glissant et tombant à la renverse sur la glace, à cause de la violence du choc. Elle sauta sur lui, évitant les restes des coups de feu, et fit une clef à la limite de lui casser son bras, sanguinolant des impacts de balle.

**-"Comment ?!"** Lui demanda l'Alchimiste Blanc

**-"Ta première erreur, le vieux, ça a été de me sous estimer. la seconde, c'est mon auto-****mail au bras. Et la dernière, je viens de Briggs, alors la glace ça me connaît",** lui susurra-t-elle

-"… **Un auto-mail … Pourquoi une aussi jeune fille en a-t-elle un ?!"**

**-"T'es lent Full Metal",** remarqua-t-elle en baillant

_**-"Elle m'ignore !" **_Se rendit compte le colosse

Le blond réussit finalement à mettre hors course les pauvres soldats de Central :

**-"Pfiou !" **Soupira-t-il, en essuyant la sueur de son front par un revers de manche.

**-"Ça vous a plu, _Capitaine_ ?"** Lança-t-elle à la silhouette de Kirian, adossée au mur d'une terrasse, à moitié détruite par l'alchimie des frères Elric.

**-"Mouais",** répondit la jeune femme.

**-"Mais … Mais … Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à la fin ! Et ma terrasse ? Qu'est-ce que …"** s'égosillait la propriétaire des lieux

Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, lâcha un profond soupir d'énervement avant de braquer son révolver sur la pauvre femme :

**-"Réquisition militaire. Ça te pose un problème, la vieille ?"**

**-"Menteuse,"** murmura Kagome.

**-"Quand je te dis que c'est une maniaque du pistolet !"** Lâcha Edward à son frère.

**-"Ed, tais-toi, elle te regarde !"** Le prévint son cadet, terrorisé par le regard noir qui traversait l'écran sombre des lunettes de Kirian

**-"Dégagez et enfermez-vous dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait fini",** ordonna-t-elle à la propriétaire qui s'empressa d'obéir.

**-"Votre verdict, Capitaine ?"** L'interrogea Kagome

**-"J'en sais rien, demande au Colonel : c'est lui qui vous évalue !"**

Elle désigna une voiture de fonction, et son supérieur hiérarchique qui se tenait debout derrière les deux frères. Il était déstabilisé, autant de grabuge et de dégâts pour une arrestation sommaire ? Kirian n'avait-elle donc pas appris le respect des ordres durant ses années à Briggs ?!

**-"Vous … êtes reçus,"** annonça-t-il d'une voix désemparée**. "Capitaine Saëndir, vous êtes le responsable de ce désordre dans mes troupes ?"**

-"… **Peut-être bien ! T'étais pas là pour inspecter alors je t'ai fait venir, Roy !" **Se moqua-t-elle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

**-"Il faut vouvoyer vos supérieurs, Capitaine"**, lui rappela le Lieutenant Hawkeye, au volant de la voiture dans laquelle pénétrèrent Edward, Kagome et Alphonse.

Elle sauta du balcon pour s'en aller, mais il la retint par l'épaule. Ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

**-"Tu vas subir les frais de tes actes. Consignée aux archives pendant deux semaines, tu me feras un rapport détaillé de la situation : je le veux demain. Et ne t'avises pas de désobéir, ou tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte..."**

**-"Tch' !"**

* * *

*** Bureau du Flame Alchemist ***

Le Colonel Mustang leur remit officiellement leur montres en argent, après un bref discours et explications :

**-"Et où donc comptes-tu aller, Full Metal ?"**

**-"Faites-moi rencontrer un alchimiste spécialiste en biochimie,"** répondit-il

-"… **Bien, que dis-tu de Shô Tucker ? Le tisseur de vie ?"**

**-"J'irai le voir aussi",** grogna Kagome.

* * *

*** Salle des Archives de Central City ***

**-"Kirian ?"** Lança un homme, apparaissant derrière une montagne de livres

Elle leva méchamment la tête, prête à balancer une pile de papiers à la figure de l'homme qui la dérangeait. Heureusement, son esprit fut assez vif pour se stopper et se rendre compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**-"Monsieur Huges",** le salua-t-elle avec un respect peu ordinaire venant d'elle.

**-"Ah ah, arrête ces formalités ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, chez les gratte-papiers ?"** Déclara-t-il, en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos.

**-"Consignée pour insubordination, mobilisation de troupes sans autorisation, usurpation d'identité passagère auprès de quelques barmen, atteintes aux civils et responsable de dégâts matériels dans le secteur C."**

-"… **Ouais … Toujours la même rebelle qu'à Ishbal hein !"**

Il lui tapota la tête et l'invita à lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre pendant la guerre civile. Les hommes alentours regardèrent avec incompréhension la scène : décidément, Hugues était bien le seul à rendre Kirian quasi docile...

* * *

**Kagome : _XD Kirian en mode petit chien ! _**

**Kirian : _Urusai ! _**

**Hugues : _Kirian ! Ton langage ! _**

**Kirian : _Tch' ! _**

**Roy: _Mais c'est qu'elle obéit gentiment la terreur de Central ! _**

**Kirian : _Cette fois tu vas te la prendre !_ * sors son pistolet et tire ***

**Roy : _Hugues, fais quelque chose ! _**

**Hugues : _Elle tire toujours aussi bien :) _**

**Kirian : _Crève ! _**

**Hugues : _KIRIAN ! _**

**Kirian :_ Tch' ! _**

**Kagome : _Si vous aussi vous trouvez que Kirian est trop vulgaire pour son âge, ou que c'est une maniaque du révolver, laissez-nous une review. Si vous avez autre chose à nous dire ... Laissez en une aussi s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ou de lire vos messages :) _**

**Edward : _Je viens de voir Kagome sourire OO_**

**Alphonse : _Je te comprends, c'est choquant ... _**

**Kirian : _Je vais te donner une autre raison de frissonner le nain x) _* charge son révolver***

Edward et Alphonse tremblent en sentant l'aura noire de meurtre de Kirian

**Hugues : _Kirian ! Rappel à l'ordre !_ **

Kirian se calme, étrangement.

**Ed, Al, Roy : _OO_**

**Kagome : _XD_**

**Kirian : _Aucun commentaire ... ou sinon je vous bute. _**

**Kagome : **_**Ton langage à la fin !**_

**Kirian :_Tch' !_**


	4. Une pluie de larmes

_*** Bureau provisoire de Colonel Mustang ***_

**-Bien. Voilà le dossier de Shô Tucker : l'alchimiste Tisseur de Vie, **commenta le Colonel Mustang.

**-Et bien vous l'armée vous aimez les noms à rallonge, **se moqua la jeune fille.

**-Je vous autorise à faire ce que vous avez à faire, mais je vous impose tout de même cette condition jeunes gens. Le Capitaine Saëndir devra vous accompagner, car en même temps j'ai un message à lui faire passer. Entre, **fit l'homme avant même que quelqu'un ne frappe.

Kirian entra, Ed' et Al' eurent une sorte de réflexe et ils se reculèrent quand elle fit devant le bureau.

**-Capitaine Saëndir,en raison de vos actes durant la fin de l'examen d'entrée des alchimistes d'état, je vous somme de faire du baby-sitting chez Monsieur Tucker. Voici votre ordre de mission et la lettre que vous devrez lui remettre. Je compte sur vous, et vos bons agissements sur place cette fois. **

Il lui tendit deux enveloppes scellées, qu'elle prit en grognant :

**-Bien si c'est un ordre,**_** Co-lo-nel**_**. Les mioches, Kagome, on y va ! ** encaissa-t-elle en sortant du bureau.

Ils la suivirent mais Edward et Alphonse restèrent plutôt en arrière. Alors que Kagome était juste à côté de Kirian. Une fois sortis de la Caserne et après avoir traversé la cour, ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture qui les attendait et les emmena chez ce Monsieur Tucker.

Dès lors qu'ils furent arrivés Edward et son cadet furent en admiration devant l'énormité de la maison . Soudain, un chien immense surgit de nulle part et écrasa le jeune FullMetal de tout son long . Kirian et Kagome explosèrent de rire devant ce spectacle notamment parce que l'animal faisait sensiblement la même taille que le blond. En entendant le hurlement du jeune homme qui se faisait écraser comme une crêpe, une petite fille ouvrit la porte suivit d'un homme avec la barbe de 3 jours.

**-Nina combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise d'accrocher le chien quand il est dehors… ** commenta l'homme.

L'adolescent, libéré de l'emprise du chien, put suivre ses compagnons dans cette immense demeure . L'homme les installa dans le salon, et prit la parole :

**-Je suis désolé du désordre, cette maison manque d'une présence féminine. **

Ceci dit Kagome rétorqua sans une once de rage mais avec un ton plutôt hargneux et dédaigneux :

**-Les femmes ne sont pas là uniquement pour faire le ménage et pour vos petits soins Monsieur Tucker. Vous n'avez juste pas la faculté de faire ce qu'il faut faire quand il le faut.**

Kirian eut un petit sourire amusé par cette réplique, Edward et Alphonse la regardèrent bizarrement alors que l'Achimiste Tisseur de Vie se mit à rire :

**-Vous avez sûrement raison. Vu ce qu'on m'a dit, vous devez être une de nos nouvelles recrues et comme vous n'avez pas votre langue dans la poche je dirai… La Speed Purple Cat Alchimiste Kagome Dragon … Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, je trouve ce nom un peu exagéré : vous devez avoir à peine 16 ans.**

**-Pour votre gouverne, j'en ai 13 . Mais si vousdésirez une démonstration de mon talent, je vous la fais quand vous le souhaitez,** répondit-elle à ce défi avec sourire mélangeant le sadisme la sournoiserie .

Les deux frères furent étonnés car Kagome n'avait jamais montré une telle personnalité qui à dire vrai ressemblait beaucoup au Capitaine

**- Je vois … Enfin, soyons honnête, je n'aime le combat et d'ailleurs jamais combattu qui que ce soit. La violence est l'un des plus vils aspects de la bassesse humaine, ne pensez- vous pas... ?**

Il sourit, avant de poursuivre :

**- Bien vous devez être là pour une certaine raison pas vrai ? Alors expliquez-moi, mais sachez que si vous voulez que je vous révèle mes secrets, vous devrez me révéler les votres.**

Il joignit ses mains, et scruta les adolescents, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**- Eh bien … Nous voudrions avoir accès à vos recherches pour diverses raison. Nous avons eu ouïe dire que vous aviez une bibliothèque des plus grandes . Nous aimerions y avoir accès, **expliqua le blond .

**- Cela serait avec plaisir mais pourquoi avoir besoin de mes recherches ?** questionna l'homme, avec ses lunettes, braquées sur Alphonse et son aîné.

A partir de là, Edward expliqua l'histoire de son frère, et par conséquent la sienne. Cela dura environ une heure, trop longue au goût de Kagome et Kirian qui connaissaient déjà ce récit par cœur. Quand ce fut au tour de Kirian de s'exprimer, elle donna les deux enveloppes à leur destinataire. Il les lut avec découragement, surtout la seconde. Puisvint le tour de la brune qui ne dévoila rien sur elle-même, ni même sur son bras droit ce qui mit les deux adolescents mal à l'aise. Ce silence intriga leur hôte qui lui demanda :

**- Vous voulez donc que je vous confie mes secrets alors que vous-même vous ne me confiez pas les votres. Ce n'est pas très alchimique. Et le principe de l'échange équivalent, cette règle fondamentale, vous l'oubliez ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Je préfère simplement ne rien n'avez pas à savoir des choses sur moi puisque de tout de façon … Je vais bientôt, je l'espère, quitter l'armée et disparaître,** rétorqua la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Ne me parlez pas comme si je venais de découvrir l'alchimie. Je savais déjà l'utiliser que vous veniez à peine de décrocher votre licence**, continua-t-elle avec une certaine provocation.

Tucker se mit de nouveau à rire et les invita à faire le tour du propriétaire pour finir dans la bibliothèque et les laisser là. Kirian repartit avec lui, mais avant de le quitter définitivement, lui murmura quelque chose. Malheureusement, les jeunes ne purent rien entendre de ces paroles. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la bibliothèque.

Bien que Kagome n'avait aucune recherche à faire, elle feuilleta un bouquin sur lequel elle s'endormit. L'horloge fit remarquer l'heure et réveilla l'archère avec une sorte de carillon aigu. Elle remarqua que plus personne n'était là et se demanda si on ne l'avait pas laissée se reposer, pour avoir la paix. Cette pensée éveilla sa mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est qu'un bref instant plus tard qu'elle entendit des cris. Armée de son arc et une flèche encochée, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le bruit avec un sourire mauvais. Une fois arrivée, elle vit qu'Edward s'était encore fait écraser par le chien et comprit que c'était lui la source de tout ces cris … La petite sur les 'genoux' d'Alphonse eut peur en voyant la brune arme au point, prête à lâcher cette flèche. Kagome l'abaissa mais pour se venger d'un tel réveil, elle fit prendre à Edward des poses des plus saugrenues que même elle, pourtant agile n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter.

Le spectacle était tellement drôle que Nina et Alphonse étaient éclatés de rire. La petite fille demanda le nom de Kagome, ce qui l'a mis plutôt mal à l'aise, elle baissa la tête et lui dit à voix basse. Nina eût un petit sourire, trouvant que c'était un joli prénom. Edward s'esclaffa et rajouta quelque chose que peronne ne comprit au même moment l'archère recommença la torture.

Le soir Kirian ouvrit la porte, eut un bug avant de reconnaître l'aîné des frères Elric, étendu par terre. Elle sourit, une remarque amère lui venant à l'esprit. Elle se garda pourtant de la lui lancer. Elle fixa Kagome, en pointant le blond du doigt comme pour dire _**''c'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?''**_

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, pour approuver . Au moment de partir Tucker leur proposa de revenir le lendemain.

Tous les jours pendant une semaine les trois jeunes gens revenaient pour passer 3 heures à lire et le reste à s'amuser. Nina avait eu la mauvaise idée de demander qui était le plus fort entre Edward et Kagome. Il avait répondu que ça ne faisait pas un pli, que c'était lui. Elle demanda à voir. C'est que tous les jours, après le moment d'étude, Kagome et Edward se battaient. Il perdait constamment. Tous les jours, il disait à la petite une excuse bidon pour s'expliquer, ce qui exaspérait son frère et Kagome. Cependant, cela les amusaient car le jeune homme se donnait à fond, utilisait beaucoup son alchimie pour montrer à quel point il dominait ce domaine … Alors que Kagome n'utilisait que ses bras et ses jambes pour esquiver, attaquer et se défendre. A un tel point que Nina lui demanda si elle aussi savait utiliser l'alchimie, si elle n'avait pas des supers pouvoirs comme Edward. Pour la brune, ces remarques semblaient normales. Après tout, elle était encore jeune, on pouvait lui pardonner de croire à ce genre de chose.

Ils rigolaient bien même si Kagome avait du mal à l'avouer, elle qui devait garder sa réputation. Au bout de la semaine, ils avaient prévenus que ce serait le dernier jour de visite. Ils avaient en effet bien d'autres missions à faire, ce qui déplut à la petite Nina. Ils entrèrent dans la maison des Tucker,et, à ce moment précis Edward et Kagome se regardèrent. Ils avaient eu la même sensation en remarquant que personne ne répondait à leur appel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cave qu'ils connaissaient puisque de temps en temps ils avaient suivis Monsieur Tucker pour voir un peu ses travaux.

Ils ouvrirent la dernière porte de la cave-laboratoire et virent leur hôte, agenouillé devant ce qui, à première vue, était un chien blanc avec une sorte de mèche qui partait du haut de sa tête jusqu'au bout de sa queue. La chevelure, semblait malgré la pénombre être châtin. L'alchimiste se retourna :

**- Vous arrivez juste au bon moment : jai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que j'ai réussi. Voici une chimère qui comprend et s'exprime dans notre langue ! J'ai fini juste à temps … Dire que l'évaluation annuelle est après-demain.**

Edward et Alphonse eurent un grand sourire de surprise Ils se sentaient privilégiés d'être les premiers à voir ça. Kagome pour sa part, était plutôt sceptique et ne s'approcha guère. Bien que ses compagnons l'incitaient à venir admirer cette '_'merveille''_. Peu de temps après, l'ambiance avait totalement changée, en raison des paroles de la chimère :

** - Ed...Ward... Grand...Frère... Joue... Avec moi... **

A ce moment Kagome qui était accoudée à un mur et Edward qui caressait le chien eurent une réaction de répulsion. Il commença à poser quelques questions.

**- Monsieur Tucker puis-je vous poser quelques questions, s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Bien sûr que veux tu savoir?**

**- Quand avez-vous repassé votre examen d'alchimiste d'Etat?**

**- Et bien... Un an après le départ de ma femme, pourquoi ?**

**- Et qu'avez fait pour avoir votre licence?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit et tout le monde le sait. J'ai présenté ma première chimère.**

**- Maintenant, j'ai une dernière question. Où sont passés Alexander et Nina? **Finit le blond en se retournant, le regard plein de rage.

**- J'ai toujours détesté les petits génies comme vous! ** rétorqua Tucker.

Edward lui sauta dessus et Kagome se prépara déjà au combat prête à bondir ou encocher une flèche à tout moment. Alphonse n'avait toujours pas compris où son frère voulait en venir, alors la jeune fille lui expliqua :

**- Quel crétin ! Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'a jamais réussi à créer de chimère parlante ! Il en a «_ fait_ » une autre mais je sais combien d'animaux il y avait dans les cages et il n'en manque pas un seul ! En revanche , il n'y avait personne en haut quand nous sommes arrivés! Pas de Nina, pas d'Alexander pour nous sauter dessus! Alors maintenant tu comprends?! Il y a trois ans, cet enfoiré a utilisé sa femme et aujourd'hui pour éviter de retomber dans la pauvreté où il a vécu, il s'est servi de sa propre fille et de son chien comme ! **

Alphonse eu un mouvement de recul et la discussion revint sur Ed qui maintenait Shô Tucker contre un mur. Ils reprirent la discussion entre ces deux la au moment ou le plus vieux disait les mots qui fâchent.

**- Tu vois … Nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Ton frère, toi aussi tu l'as utilisé comme cobaye pour tes expériences et maintenant il est dans une armure ! Toi tu as deux automails ! Ton frère n'était qu'un sujet sur lequel tu as expérimenté les interdits ! Toi la ''SPCA'', j'ai vu la maîtrise de tes mouvements quand tu te battais .. Tu n'utilisais jamais l'alchimie parce que tu savais que je t'observais quand tu t'amusais devant ma fille. Avais-tu peur que je découvre quelque chose de fâcheux à ton sujet et que j'en fasse part à de mauvaise personne ? **Ricana-t-il, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Edward était sur le point de le frapper à mort mais elle lui attrapa le point au vol et déclara:

**- Tu penses seulement être plus intelligent que moi?! Désolée mais tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de chose que j'ai faites … que personne d'autre que moi et une certaine personne doit savoir. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun remords, tout simplement parce que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Et toi, tu me parles d'une chose que tout le monde devine ! Tu parle de ça pas vrai ? **

Elle releva la manche de son chemisier et ôta son gant droit. On voyait au fur et à mesure des pièces métalliques se dévoiler.

**- Tu parles sans doute de cet automail. Oui j'en ai un et non je n'ai pas trouvé une utilité que tu le saches, mais de la à croire que tu as découvert quelque chose susceptible de me compromettre ! Tu es bien trop prétentieux et imbu de ta personne et cela va te perdre, ordure. Aujourd'hui tu as perdu et de loin, à cause de **_**ces sales petits génies**_** comme tu dis. Shô Tucker TU n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un raté. Ta femme voulait **** te quitter mais avant que ça n'arrive, tu l'as transformée et elle s'est tuée. Tu n'es qu'un looser, une ordure de la pire espèce ! **

A ces mots, on ne sait pas parquel moyen Tucker se libéra et synthétisa une sorte de longue épée.

**- Maintenant je vais vraiment savoir ce qui te vaut ce titre, Purple, je le comprends mais comment une simple gamine peut être appelée Speed Catr. Encore une fois le QG a eu de la peine pour des gamins attendrissants qui trainaient devant leur porte. Je t'avais dit que je n'était pas bon au combat et c'est vrai ! Maisma curiosité me pousse à te combattre ! VIIIENS ! **

Il se jeta sur elle, elle disparut de son champ de vision. En une fraction de second, une douleur indescriptible coupa la respiration de l'homme et le paralysa. C'était Kagome qui l'avait frappé entre les côtes.

**- Désolée je ne me bats pas avec les porcs de ton espèce ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me souiller juste pour te faire plaisir, **annonça-t-elle, son poing toujours toujours dans planté dans l'abdomen de son ennemi.

**- Ed, Al ! Allez appeler Central, je m'occupe de cette enflure … **

Ils remontèrent et Kagome matérialisa une corde des plus solides pour pouvoir attacher l'Alchimiste Tisseur de Vie. Tucker était inconscient. C'est avec des haut-le-cœur qu'elle enferma Nina et Alexander devenu un seul et unique être dans une cage. Elle murmura en baissant la tête :

**- Je suis désolée. Nina ... Alexander ... **

Et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

La pluie fouettait le visage de Kagome, agenouillée aux côtés d'une statue colossale; elle rendait hommage à un héros militaire. Son regard voilé fixait l'homme de pierre, dégoûtée par tous. Alchimistes qui comme Tucker se jouait de leur propre famille, les militaires qui arrachent les proches et sont décorés pour leur atrocités. Elle ferma les yeux, une dernière larme se confondant avec les gouttes de pluie. Elle aspirait à une paix oubliée, stopper ce chaos intérieur, calmer ces sentiments qui la rongeaient : y mettre un terme.

Sa quête momentanée fut interrompue par des bruits incessants laissant présager un combat violent à quelques mètres. Un ancien démon ressurgit, la poussant à combattre quelque que soit son adversaire: si dans la bataille elle pouvait oublier sa douleur… alors elle lutterait. La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers les ruelles basses d'East City, à la recherche des combattants.

Elle vit avec surprise Edward aux prises avec un adulte. Ce n'était que lui, il avait dû arnaquer un civil, rien de plus. Elle rejugea la situation lorsque l'automail d'Edward fut totalement détruit devant ses yeux. Elle n'intervint pas; Edward, à genoux négociait la vie de son petit frère…Sa sœur ou encore elle-même… Elles auraient faits la même chose. Oui Kagome aurait tout sacrifié pour sa seule famille, à l'instar du blond. Son agresseur s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. L'homme se retourna, surpris, et découvrit l'escouade dirigée par Mustang. Kagome reprit conscience de la situation. Elle avait une ouverture; et elle en profita. Sans prévenir, elle décocha rapidement une flèche pour divertir l'ennemi avant d'apparaître derrière lui, un couteau alchimique dans sa main. Bien que sa rapidité soit inégalable, elle manqua Scar de peu.

**- SPCA !** s'écria Mustang.

Ca ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête du criminel… SPCA… La Speed Purple Cat Alchemist. Alchimiste d'Etat. Il engagea un combat d'une rare intensité contre la brune, qui esquivait chacun de ses coups. Seule son agilité la sauvait. Riza tira une première fois, loupant de peu l'Ishbal.

**- SI VOUS VOULEZ TIRER, FAITES LE CORRECTEMENT !** s'énerva la jeune fille .

**- Elle trouve les temps de s'énerver contre ses alliés en combattant**, murmura Roy dépité.

Kagome tenta une feinte: l'amplitude des mouvements de Scar étant large. Elle se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter et crocha le pied de Scar. Il sauta pour éviter, comme prévu. De sa main droite au sol, elle invoqua une prison de pierre et de la gauche un plafond rocheux. Scar sourit, mauvais, et détruisit aisément cette cage.

**- Ca ne serait pas amusant sinon**, lui dit-elle, avant de reprendre la lutte.

Il réussit à la prendre à revers, profitant d'un bref moment d'inattention alors qu'elle regardait Ed. Il attrapa son automail, qu'il brisa avant de l'envoyer valser d'un coup violent dans le ventre. Roy intervint, tentant de faire du feu sous la pluie, sous le regard moqueur de Scar. Riza lui sauva la mise tandis qu'il était au sol accablé par les remarques de son sous-lieutenant.

Armstrong se lança lui aussi contre l'Ishbal, rivalisant aisément contre lui… Il dut tout de même interrompre son combat: une aura noire dans son dos. Scar s'arrêta aussi, paralysé par cette sensation.

**- Commandant, vous permettez ? ,** lui demanda Kirian, glaciale.

Il s'écarta alors qu'elle dégainait ses deux sabres.

**- Qui es-tu… ? **lança Scar à la jeune femme.

Elle lui répondit par un rictus sadique, les yeux remplis de haine. Un rire malsain s'échappant de ses lèvres avant de retomber dans le silence. Elle reprit d'un calme trop dangereux :

**- Tu as osé la toucher, Ishbal, tu vas payer ! **

Interloqué, il se remit en position, tandis qu'elle fondait sur lui sans répit. Coupure sur coupure, blessure sur blessure. Elle le tailladait lentement, en rigolant satisfaite, sous les yeux presque horrifiés des militaires.

**- Colonel, cette petite, ce ne serait pas… ** demanda Armstrong.

**- Si, la petite jeune qui a massacré la partie Sud de la régions d'Ishbal.**

Elle planta son sabre dans le bras gauche puis dans le droit, tandis qu'il était acculé contre un mur. Les yeux dégagés de ses lunettes noires, brillaient d'une lumière sanguinaire. A sa merci, elle lança à Scar; d'un ton à la limite de la folie.

**- Dis-moi Ishbal, le bras que tu LUI as détruit… C'est celui-ci ? Ou bien celui-là ?**

Elle enfonça plus profondément ses armes et les retira violemment, les lui croisant sur la gorge.

**- Le sang par le sang… Ton crime impie se payera dans la crainte et la douleur,** répéta-t- elle.

**- De quel droit oses-tu prononcer les textes sacrés? ** s'insurgea Scar en faisant fi de la douleur.

**- Personne n'a le droit de la blesser en ma présence, surtout pas un parasite de ton espèce, tu m'as comprise, Ishbal ? **

Il recula rapidement alors qu'elle allait lui trancher la gorge. Armstrong voulut l'aider mais elle le repoussa violemment en sifflant :

**- C'est MA proie…**

Un hoquet de douleur de la part de Kagome, qui revenait à elle rappela Kirian à la raison. Elle lança aux militaires :

**- Occupez-vous d'elle le temps que j'en finisse avec cette vermine ...**

Scar parvint à la blesser à la jambe, malgré que ses propres bras soient en charpie, avant de ''manquer'' ses côtes, protégées par son sabre. La jeune femme redoubla de violence, peu fière de s'être fait toucher par cette ''chose''.

**- Laisse le moi !** s'écria Kagome, debout derrière elle, malgré son état déplorable.

Edward était toujours immobile à regarder.

**- Tch' ! Je croyais que tu en avais fini, vu le temps que t'as mis à récupérer.**

La militaire lança son sabre valide, que Kagome rattrapa de la seule main qu'elle avait.

**- Avec un poids un moins, je vais l'avoir,** remarqua-t-elle, défiante.

**- 10 minutes. Pas plus**, la prévint-elle, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que Kagome reste inconsciente le temps qu'elle élimine cette ordure de moine guerrier.

Kagome toussa, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle les essuya méchamment du revers de la main et reprit le combat. Bien que son expérience du sabre soit minime, elle faisait preuve d'une grande dextérité. Elle était plus rapide depuis la perte de son automail mais ses blessures l'essoufflaient vite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trancher le ventre de Scar, celui-ci disparut dans les égouts, suivit de très près par Kirian. Normalement. Roy l'avait retenu, voyant que son état frisait l'internement psychiatrique.

**- Laisse-moi aller le buter ce connard Mustang !** explosa-t-elle.

**- Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller**_** Capitaine**_**. Armstrong occupez-vous d'elle.**

Kagome s'effondra contre le mur, il lui avait cassé quelques côtes… et son automail tout neuf. Elle l'avait laissé filer, elle avait perdue ? La partie se ferait en plusieurs rounds. Une colère noire l'envahit, elle détestait ''perdre'' ainsi. Surtout devant d'autres.

Kirian bondit, échappant à Armstrong, pour courir vers Kagome et la faire se relever non sans douceur.

**- La prochaine fois, il sera tout à toi,** lui promit-elle avant de la confier à Riza, qui partait pour la caserne d'East City.

Hughes inspecta les lieux, sorti de sa cachette, et prévint Mustang d'une future mutation à Central. Il s'avança vers Kirian, qui observait rageusement le trou dans le sol.

**- Tu devrais apprendre à te calmer.**

**- Et vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires,** rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Cette petite Kagome, tu y tiens non ?**

**- On va dire ça…**

**- Loquace**, remarqua Maës en souriant.

**- J'ai… une dette envers elle, et je m'en acquitterais. Ensuite, qu'elle crève… ** fit Kirian.

**- Tes yeux me disent le contraire,** la contra-t-il.

**- Tch', tu ne sais rien de moi, arrête de te la jouer !** s'énerva-t-elle.

**- Ma furie en colère! On dirait ma femme :'D **!

**- TA GUEULE AVEC TA FEMME !**

**- Ha ha, trèves de plaisanterie. Tes capacités étaient décuplées face à Scar, au point de le battre là où Kagome échouait. Sa vitesse est supérieure à la tienne en temps normal, alors explique-moi**, lui ordonna-t-il, plus sec que d'ordinaire.

**- Une fois toutes les larmes épuisées, une pluie de sang s'écoule de tes yeux**, lui répondit- elle, énigmatique. **Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser, juste du sang. **

Elle partit, pour éviter que son mentor ne creuse le sujet sensible, pour cacher cette vérité gravée dans son âme... Elle rejoignit Kagome qui allait avoir besoin de soins physiques et technologiques.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre express, entre deux cours ... _

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu :) _

**N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions, vos critiques, vos questions ... Pour nous améliorer et procurer plus de plaisir quant à vos futures lectures ! :D**

Kirian et Kagome, qui se dépêchent de retourner dans leur salle ...


	5. Un foyer

La jeune archère n'avait plus conscience, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait était d'être entée dans l'hôpital. Tout était si calme autour d'elle. Elle se réveilla par une douleur insoutenable dans son abdomen. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Kirian assise à côté, ses mains , doigts croisés, devant les yeux. Elle releva la tête et Kirian retira ses mains :

**- Tu as été imprudente en voulant continuer de te battre. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à terre, ton état était un peu inquiétant : 6 côtes cassés, muscles déchiquetés, je t'en passe et des meilleurs**, ragea Kirian.

**- En tout cas ça faisait longtemps que ne t'avais vu comme ça. Une fois, et i ans quand ma sœur et morte et que tu es venue me prévenir, des tâches de sang au niveau du visage,** la charia Kagome.

**- Rigole en attendant, une semaine de convalescence minimum. Et pas avant. Pour hier tu sais bien ce que j'ai promis à ta sœur ce jour-là. En plus ça aurait pu être pire pour tous les 3. Bon tout le monde nous attends dans 2 semaines, vous êtes deux à ne plus avoir de bras droit. Je reviens te voir plus tard, **rétorqua-t-elle en colère.

**-Très bien…** répondit-elle.

Kirian se retourna et partit, Kagome fronça les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rester ici pendant une semaine entière, c'était trop, laissait jusqu'au lendemain pour guérir, et même si ce n'était pas bon elle partirait, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau bras au plus vite comme Edward, donc elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution : retourner à Resembool pour un nouveau (encore un XP) automail. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées la porte s'ouvrit. Par réflexe elle mit sa main dans son dos pour attraper une flèche et son arc. Mais rien. En plus de son bras elle avait perdu ses meilleurs amis. Elle ragea intérieurement se préparant déjà à tout éviter, mais elle vit des lunettes et une tête d'ahurie qu'elle reconnue tout de suite : Maës Hughes, la seule personne à part elle que Kirian appréciait.

**- Salut la compagnie !** s'écria-t-il dans la chambre, ce qui résonna dans les oreilles pas encore réveillées de Kagome qui le foudroya du regard.

Elle l'appréciait mais le trouvait trop excentrique à son goût. Elle ne voyait pas ce que Kirian lui trouvait, et elle pensa que beaucoup de personne devait dire à son sujet.

**- 'Lut**, lui dit-elle en levant la main comme signe de salutation.

- **Je comprends mieux. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Non pas au niveau physique… quoique… mais niveau caractère. Je me demandais ce qui te valait le privilège de mettre la petite Kirian comme ça. Maintenant j'espère que tu pourras éclairer ma lanterne**, rajouta-t-il avec son sourire.

-** Si elle ne vous en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, Monsieur.**

-** Je vois, mais appelle moi Hughes comme tout le monde. J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez en parler librement.**

-**Peut –être pour elle, mais pas pour moi. Seule cette personne sait ce que je suis, et il n'y aura qu'elle**, fit Kagome sur un ton de défi

-**Très bien, je vais te laisser te reposer. En plus d'autres personnes voudraient te voir. Je crois qu'ils veulent s'excuser**, finit-il en désignant la porte.

-**Merci d'être passé, et désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous donnez ce que vous êtes venu chercher**, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

**- Vous pouvez y aller**, fit-il à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Edward entra la tête basse avec ce qui restait d'Alphonse caché sous un drap pour éviter que quelqu'un dans la rue remarque qu'il n'avait pas de corps, à l'hôpital il devait parler tout bas pour faire attention à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Ils s'excusèrent tous les deux avant que Kagome ne les envoient bouler, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en essayant encore et encore de s'excuser. Un moment une sonnette, vrilla les tympans de Kagome : c'était la fin des visites pour la journée. A partir de maintenant sa résolution était de nouveau prévue. Sortir ne serait pas un problème en passant par la fenêtre même si c'est haut elle atterrirait sur ses pieds, au pire elle ferait de l'escalade, même si avec un seul bras ce serait dur.

La nuit passa vite et à l'aube elle était réveillée, même si ses blessures étaient encore douloureuses elle devait sortir aujourd'hui. Elle arracha sa perfusion s'habilla avec ses vêtements, recousus comme si ils étaient neuf, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle eût un sourire quand elle vit qu'elle était au premier étage. Elle sauta. En relevant la tête reconnue une mèche brune et dans son for intérieur se dit _''Merde''_, Kirian se tenait droite devant elle, et elle la dévisageait.

**- Peut-on savoir ce que tu es en train de faire à part te blesser encore plus ? **

Kagome avait beau être peu facilement impressionnable Kirian lui faisait toujours une impression bizarre, bien qu'elles soient amies.

**- Je croyais que ça se voyait… Et toi ?** répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- **Tch', je te connais bien tu sais, je savais que tu n'attendrais pas une semaine, même si j'aurais préféré. Que vont penser les médecins en voyant que tu n'es plus dans ton lit.**

**- Tu sais bien que je m'en fous complètement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre déjà la réparation de mon automail va me ralentir, alors attendre une semaine rien que pour sortir de l'hôpital il en est hors de question**.

**-Tu ne penses même plus à toi tellement tu es aveuglée par ta vengeance, dans ton état tu ne peux même pas battre Edward. Je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas récupéré le tiers de ta vitesse et de ta puissance. Que veux-tu faire comme ça ?! Te faire tuer ?!** s'insurgea et s'énerva Kirian sur la réaction de Kagome.

-** Je ne peux pas encore mourir et ce même avec une centaine de balle dans le corps, même si je n'ai plus de point vitaux, je vivrais au moins jusqu'au jour où je pourrais le ou la tuer**, assura-t-elle à Kirian.

**- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi mais bon… J'ai prévenue Roy hier soir donc la réunion est tout de suite. Allons-y,** coupa Kirian.

La jeune brune se releva et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la Caserne. La route passa vite car l'hôpital est à côté, mais ça parut une éternité pour elle car les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaientpas , et Kagome avait l'impression que Kirian était vexée, ce qui mettait Kagome énormément mal l'aise.

* * *

_***Bureau de Roy Mustang***_

**- Je vois avec tristesse que le Capitaine Saëndir avait raison et que tu es partie de l'hôpital sans prévenir personne, ce qui est inconscient car l'Ishbal que nous avons nommés Scar est toujours dans la nature. Merci de vous être occupez d'elle Capitaine,** déclara-t-il exaspéré.

**- Même sans votre ordre je l'aurais fait Colon**el, répondit Kirian.

La réunion consistait à savoir comment Kagome, Edward et Alphonse allaient allés à Resembool et qui allaient porter Alphonse. Surtout que maintenant ils étaient deux à être recherchés par un fou furieux. Donc qui pourrait assurer leurs protections à tous les 2. La réunion dura près d'une heure car Kagome, et bizarrement Kirian s'opposait fermement à beaucoup de proposition en donnant comme chantage, même si pour elles ça n'en était pas, d'y aller que toutes les deux, ce qui énerva profondément le Colonel Mustang.

Le Flame Alchemist, ayant marre des oppositions des deux jeunes femmes il m'y fin à la discussion. Une seule personne était capable de porter Alphonse et de protéger les deux adolescents: le Commandant Armstrong. Edward tira une tête de dix pieds de large, Kagome et Kirian eurent la même réaction de bug. Et Kirian protesta encore plus vigoureusement :

**- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Kagome est en convalescence, et elle va sauter sur les toits ou truc dans ce genre là pour éviter de voir ce pervers autant qu'elle n'aille nulle part ! **

**- Capitaine vous commencez à me courir sérieusement. Avez-vous une meilleure solution ?**

**- Oui… Mais vous n'allez pas être d'accord… **

Edward était très bougon depuis qu'il a appris que son frère était dans le compartiment des animaux. Qui plus est, le Commandant Armstrong prenait toute la place pendant que Kirian et Kagome discutaient de tout et de rien. Oui, Kirian faisait partie du voyage. Voici donc le moyen pour qu'Armstrong soit la personne qui les accompagne. Quand Kirian proposa cette idée, le Colonel ne voulait pas mais il réfléchit, et finalement il accepta, bien qu'à contre cœur. Hugues vint les saluer avant que le train ne parte.

Le trajet dura une éternité pour les jeunes gens alors que le Commandant trouvait toujours quelque chose à complimenter. Jusqu'au moment où, il demanda comment était Resembool, Ed lui répondit que c'était un coin complètement pommé et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire là-bas, mais que c'était très calme et reposant.

Le silence revint quand le Commandant Armstrong se leva d'un coup et cria par la fenêtre à un homme :

_**« Docteur Marcoh ?! C'est bien vous ? »**_

A ce moment l'homme se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sous les yeux incrédules des gens et des trois adolescents. Armstrong leur expliqua alors qu'il était un chercheur qui avait travaillé sur la création de la ''Pierre Philosophale'' Ed se mit à courir à l'extérieur du train et beugla de récupérer Alphonse. A cet instant précis Kagome et Kirian se regardèrent, ils allaient de nouveaux avoir des problèmes, et Kagome les suivis à contre cœur : encore un empêchement qui la ralentissait. Tout le monde courait mais un une seule personne n'arrivait pas à suivre : Kagome. Même si elle ne montrait rien elle était essoufflée les joues rouges comme si elle avait de la fièvre, Kirian l'avait bien vue mais elle savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer devant les autres. Elles avaient exactement le même orgueil mal placé.

Arrivés dans le village, ils posèrent des questions aux habitants qui leur dirent que ce n'était pas Marcoh mais Mawroh le nom du médecin, et leur indiquèrent la route. Une fois arrivés sur place, tout le monde était fatigué d'avoir autant courut, mais seules les deux jeunes femmes ne le montraient pas, on aurait dit des robots, c'est Kagome qui toqua à la porte, elle s'ouvrit et elle vit un flingue pointé sur elle. Elle eût juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la balle qui passa à 2 cm de la tête du micro-nimbus assit par terre. Kirian avait déjà réagi et ses deux sabres sur la gorge du docteur elle railla Kagome et Edward, mais quelque chose clocha, Kagome n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout, la course et cette attaque surprise c'était trop pour ses côtes et ses muscles meurtris. Kirian ragea et confia Marcoh à Armstrong et l'aida à se relever, en voyant la tête de la jeune brune Marcoh ordonna à Kirian, qui n'apprécia que très peu, de la mettre sur le lit pour patient, elle surveillait tous les agissements de ce ''Docteur'' au cas où. Il prit une fiole ou une petite chose pourpre était dissimulée, c'était liquide et une fois arrivée dans sa main elle devint dure, devant ce spectacle le blondinet eût un sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles : c'était la Pierre… En voyant ce spectacle Kagome se débattit pour descendre de la table en affirmant qu'elle allait très bien, Kirian lui fit un regard dès plus noir, il y eût un grand silence où elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, on aurait cru qu'elles utilisaient la télépathie, puis Kagome se résorba et se rassit. Le Capitaine avait gardé son regard et l'adressa à Marcoh pour bien préciser qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Il déposa la pierre au milieu du torse de la SPCA et un flash recouvrit toute la pièce, elle eût un petit gémissement qui irrita Kirian, sur le qui-vive. La lumière s'éteint et il déclara :

- **Je ne peux pas la soigner complètement, mais ses muscles sont ressoudés et ses côtes, pour la plupart réparées mais encore très fragile pendant au moins trois jours. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?! Vous êtes de l'armée pas vraie ? Vous êtes là pour m'arrêter ? **

Kirian cracha une sorte de merci mais quasiment incompréhensible, Kagome, elle, reprenait son souffle, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux, même si c'était elle qui avait été soignée elle ne dit rien, pas même un merci. Elle détestait ça, être redevable à quelqu'un.

Et pendant tout ce temps Marcoh parla avec le FullMetal au sujet de la Pierre qu'il avait. Finalement ils partirent bredouille. Une fois arrivés à la gare et le train en gare, ce médecin vint à sa rencontre, il lui donna des données pour avoir des réponses : la bibliothèque de Central 1er Division de Tim Marcoh. Il monta dans le train qui se remit en marche mais cette fois sans arrêt.

Le voyage dura encore 3 heures, mais ils étaient enfin à bon port. Le maître de gare vît Edward et lui demanda comment il allait et ce qu'il faisait ici, en guise de réponse il lui montra son bras, le maître de gare rigola, mais son regard ne fit pas un tour qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Kagome avec un grand sourire, elle lui offrit un regard noir pour dire ''tais-toi''.

Ils reprirent leur route. Ils étaient devant une grande maison quand un chien noir avec un automail vint à leur rencontre fit le beau à Edward mais grogna après Kagome qui ne le regardait pas. Une vieille femme était debout appela une personne nommée Winry. La vieille femme debout était Pinako Rockbell la ''grand-mère'' par adoption on va dire de Edward et Alphonse. Elle salua Edward en lui faisant remarqué qu'il avait encore rapetissé, à partir de la une bataille s'engagea entre eux deux. On entendit des pas venu du balcon. Kagome leva la tête et prit son temps esquiver une sorte de clé qu'une jeune fille blonde avait balancé en haut du balcon, Edward étant plus lent qu'elle, se la prit en pleine tête et commença à beugler encore plus fort. Mais il y eût un silence quand Winry et la vieille posèrent les yeux sur Kagome et eurent comme un bug avant de s'écrier :

**- KAGOME ?! C'est bien toi ?! **

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et fit un sourire incompréhensible pour prouver que c'était bien elle.

Elles eurent toutes les deux une réaction de joie. Kirian parut stupéfaite qu'ils se connaissent : Quand Kagome les avait-elle rencontrés ? Elle se tourna vers elle qui la regarda avec des yeux qui disaient : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » et tout le monde entra dans la maison.

Ils s'installèrent Kagome et Edward montrèrent le reste de leur bras, donc en fait l'épaule, la jeune Winry prit une clé à molette et les coursa. Kagome avait beaucoup d'avance sur elle, donc sa cible principale fut le blondinet. Après lui avoir éclaté de nouveau la tête Kagome s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

**- Je veux le même que la dernière fois. Exactement le même…**

**- Bien mais tu ne le veux pas plus léger ?**

**-Pas la peine…**

**- Très bien… **

Après cette discussion entre les deux jeunes filles, mamie Pinako reprit les mesures des jambes d'Edward, et miraculeusement il avait grandi un peu. A

cette remarque Kagome et Kirian se moquèrent de lui. Pour les laisser travailler et aussi pour parler Kirian emmena Kagome dehors.

**- Alors tu m'expliques ?** se fit la jeune femme, impatiente

**- Si tu veux… **répondit Kagome peu motivée.

C'est alors qu'elle commença, pas directement par les Rockbell mais par la nuit où elle apprit la mort de sa sœur, puis par la transmutation humaine qu'elle avait testé, mais seule la suite était intéressante. Un jour dans un hôpital, celui ou Kagome c'était réveillée après avoir trangressé le tabou absolu pour les alchimistes : la transmutation humaine.

Quelqu'un toqua, Kagome avait le regard dans le vide mais elle le leva quand même, elle vit Kirian. Celle-ci était seule bizarrement, on devait l'attendre à l'extérieur, son rendez-vous en face à face ne dura que très peu de temps car elle n'avait que deux choses à lui dire : qu'elle était une idiote, et que sa sœur, après une enquête approfondie de sa part, prouvait les circonstances étaient des plus douteuses, quelque chose clochait.

Pour Kirian le plus important commençait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Kagome lui avoua qu'après avoir su ça, elle s'habilla et s'enfuie encore une fois par la fenêtre de la chambre. Dans un bar, elle entendit parler des Rockbell de Resembool qui sont des spécialistes des auto-mails. Tout de suite elle entra par clandestinité dans le premier truc emmenant à Resembool. Une fois arrivée, elle demanda son chemin et on l'a conduisit chez Pinako Rockbell. En voyant la jeune fille, elle l'a fit entrer mais négociation furent longues, mais elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait donc la vieille femme ne put qu'accepter et l'opérer. Mais le lendemain de son opération au moment le plus douloureux il y eût du grabuge : une armure avec un jeune garçon dans les bras entra en trombe et supplia la vieille, mais ce qui fut bizarre sur le coup pour la jeune fille, c'était la vitesse à laquelle ils aidèrent le jeune garçon, sans rien demandé. Puis l'histoire d'Edward fut aussi la sienne. La même rééducation en même temps. Une fois tout bon Kagome s'en alla la première.

**- Mais si tu es partie la première pourquoi as-tu été la deuxième de vous deux à passer ton examen ?** questionna encore Kirian.

**-Tout simplement pour avoir des informations supplémentaire sur mon but. La suite tu la connais**, finit SPCA.

Toutes rentrèrent et virent tout le monde à table. Elles hésitèrent prirent leur assiettes et ressortirent s'assoir sur les marches devant la maison. La vieille femme et la jeune blonde les regardèrent partir Edward et Armstrong étaient dépités de leur attitude, avec cela Edward sorti aussi comme pour les engueuler.

Pinako prit la parole :

- **Dites-moi Commandant, la vie de ses trois bambins est-elle calme ou bien très mouvementés ? Ici c'est la campagne, Edward et Alphonse ne nous écrivent jamais, quant à Kagome elle a toujours été solitaire c'est pour ça que nous avons eu un choc en la voyant avec Edward.**

- **Et bien ils sont tous deux assez célèbres comme alchimistes d'Etat, tous deux pour leur examen, Kagome se départage entre les deux car elle a su faire impression par sa vitesse, son agilité, son endurance, mais surtout elle est très discrète mais dans son regard on lit comme le jeune Elric, beaucoup de détermination. En plus tous les deux sont forts et ils ne se lâchent rien. Ils sont tout le temps en compétition. La plupart du temps Kagome gagne sur le point combat.**

-**Je sais qu'ils sont forts. Kagome est arrivée deux jours avant Edward pour subir cette intervention, on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas peur et même quand sa fièvre était forte après sa pose, on ne l'entendait pas. Puis le jour suivant Edward arriva à son tour avec un bras et une jambe en moins, les militaires sont arrivés, ils lui ont proposés plusieurs choses et il décida de ce faire greffer ses deux automail. Lui en revanche sa douleur étant double, la fièvre monta très rapidement et très haute par rapport à elle et il commença à quelque peu délirer , sur ce qu'il avait fait à Alphonse d'après lui. Enfin bon mais parlez moi plutôt de cette jeune demoiselle qui accompagne la petite, Edward m'a dit qu'elle l'a connaissait sûrement avant leur rencontre car elles se connaissaient quand elle est arrivée à Central**, elle se mit à rire.

- **Et apparemment elle l'a ignorée royalement ce qui ne lui a pas plu du tout.**

**- Vous parlez sans doute du Capitaine Saëndir Kirian.**

**- Je vois c'est donc elle…**

**- Vous la connaissez madame ?**

**- De réputation seulement. Comment est-elle avec Kagome ? Elles ont l'air proche toutes les deux.**

-** De ce que j'ai pu voir récemment le Capitaine tient à elle car quand elle fut expulsée dans un combat et qu'elle ne le releva pas, le Capitaine Kirian me dégagea par son aura noire de sur sa route et affronta avec tant de rage le fautif, que par ordre du Colonel Mustang je dû la calmer. On aurait presque été obligé de la faire interner si Kagome ne s'était pas relevée, avec peine certes. Kagome à la fin se laissa glisser contre un mur, et notre jeune Capitaine courut vers elle pour la relever.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?**

- **Je n'ai le droit de vous dire que ceci : si la jeune SPCA n'était pas intervenue à ce moment au risque de sa propre vie, la jeune Elric serait sûrement mort maintenant. C'est pendant ce combat qu'ils ont tous les deux perdus leur bras.**

**- Toujours à se mettre dans des galères pas possibles**, soupira madame Rockbell.

Le visage de Winry se ferma.

**- L'avez-vous vu pleurer ? Kagome, demanda l'adolescente**

**- Non pourquoi cette question** ? répondit le Commandant.

**- Car moi je l'ai vue pleurer. C'était deux jours après l'installation de son automail, elle faisait déjà n'importe quoi avec, ne la voyant pas je suis allée à sa recherche, et je l'ai retrouvé. Comme à son habitude en haut d'un arbre. Sans me manifester j'attendais et j'écoutais, et là, j'ai su : elle se cachait pour pleurer, elle parlait du Capitaine mais aussi d'une autre personne je crois qu'elle s'appelait… Ashura… Mais elle l'appelait grande sœur. A cet instant, je compris qu'elle avait vécue certaine chose et qu'elle n'en parlerait sûrement jamais à quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qu'elle vient de rencontrer…**

**- Vous avez bien dit Ashura ?!** s'exclama le Commandant Armstrong le visage couvert de sueur.

**- Oui pourquoi ? Vous avez entendu des choses sur elle ? Vous la connaissez ?**

**- Pas personnellement, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle. C'était une jeune femme charmante. Maintenant je me souviens, je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs. Je me disais bien que la jeune fille me disait quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus connaissance…**

**- Pourquoi cela ?** stressa Pinako.

**- Car elle est morte le lendemain. Accident armé. Sakura Dragon et maintenant je suis avec sa sœur, Kagome Dragon. Apparemment elle avait 22 ans et c'était son jour de permission et elle parlait souvent de sa sœur qui était très douée pour l'alchimie malgré son jeune âge. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement.**

**- Je comprends mieux maintenant sa discrétion, mais quel peut bien être son objectif à présent ?** continua la jeune blonde.

**- Tuer cette pourriture car c'est un assassin. **

Tout le monde se retourna, Kagome était là.

**- Alors comme ça vous avez vu ma sœur Commandant et même avant sa mort. Vous en avez eu de la chance par rapport à moi. Winry tu m'as entendu pleurer sans que je te remarque. En fait vous m'énervez tous. Vous avez toujours eu de la chance même si ça a été pas toujours facile. Tes parents sont morts en héros et vous avez pu voir ma sœur encore vivante. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 3 mois, voire plus. Moi ma sœur a été assassinée. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce type la rejoigne. **

A ces mots elle repartit, Edward essaya de la suivre mais Kirian l'en empêcha. Ils se ressayèrent, sans Kagome, avec une tension nouvelle. Deux heures plus trad, tout le monde était toujours à table pour le café, on entendit sur le plafond, un bruit très léger comme si, une pelote de laine était tombée, Kirian déclara :

**- Kagome est rentrée ...**

Trois jours passèrent et les automails étaient prêts, Kagome passa la première encore plus silencieuse que d'ordinaire, ensuite se fut au tour d'Edward. Une fois tous les réglages de fait, Edward répara l'armure de son

frère et tous les trois allèrent dehors pour voir ce que ça donnait. Kagome gagna à nouveau à plate couture les deux frères mais encore plus vite qu'à son habitude. Kirian se douta qu'elle était encore énervée de l'avant-veille. Ils passèrent encore une nuit dans cette maison. Winry couvrait Ed qui était en train de dormir le ventre à l'air, puis elle se mise à discuter avec Alphonse des alchimistes qui étaient considérés comme des armes de guerre. Kagome, Kirian et Armstrong en persurent une petite partie sur la maison et la famille. Kagome parti accompagné par Kirian, en revanche le Commandant resta sur place.

Le lendemain arriva, tout le monde partit. Direction Central à nouveau pour la bibliothèque et la découverte du livre de Marcoh sur la pierre.

* * *

_Voilà, entre deux cours ... On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poster un deuxième chapitre... _

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu :) _

_Nous sommes désolées pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais le temps nous manquait pour la relecture :s _

* on réédite dans le courant de la semaine, pour se corriger*

**_N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions, vos critiques, vos questions ... Pour nous améliorer et procurer plus de plaisir quant à vos futures lectures ! :D_**

Kirian et Kagome qui doivent vraiment se presser cette fois-ci ! ^^


	6. Excursion nocturne

**CHAPITRE VI : **

**RETOUR ET EXCURSIONS**

**- Yeaaah, on est enfin à Central City ! **s'écria Edward.

**- Le gnome sort de son trou… ** remarqua Kirian agacée par tant d'enthousiasme.

**- C'est qui eux ?** lança Kagome en désignant les deux soldats qui semblaient les attendre

Elle avait pointé du doigt deux personnes habillées l'uniforme bleu caractéristique. Le Commandant les salua, répondant à la question de la brune :

**- Sous-lieutenant Ross, Sergent Broche… Bon travail ! **

**- Commandant, laissez-nous vous escorter ! **se proposa la jeune femme.

L'archère, après avoir détaillé minutieusement les deux nouveaux individus lança, ironique :

**- C'est dingue ce que l'on se sent rassuré avec de tels gardes du corps ! **

**- Eh, euh**, balbutia l'homme.

**- C'est vous la fameuse SPCA ? **demanda avec empressement le Sous-lieutenant.

**- Mouais…** répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Cette dernière réponse apportée par l'archère gela la conversation à peine naissante. Il y avait trop de militaires à ses côtés, tous familiers et hypocrites. Elle décida de les quitter, bien qu'elle fût retenue par les adieux riches en émotion d'Armstrong. Elle pesta contre cet imbécile corpulent et envahissant puis s'empressa de monter dans le véhicule destiné à les mener vers la bibliothèque.

**- Eh, tu viens ?** fit-elle à son amie, qui avait le regard figé sur sa montre, inquiète.

Elle leva les yeux vers la voiture et considéra les passagers : un boulet humain en pagne, un lilliputien rouge et un chauffeur blond accompagné d'une cruche. Et Kagome. Son regard se renforça, retrouvant sa lueur désagréable. Elle ôta ses lunettes en grognant :

**- Il semblerait que j'y sois obligée, faut bien remonter le niveau intellectuel déficitaire de cette bagnole…**

Le Sergent Broche et sa collègue, furent, au passage, virés de la voiture par la jeune femme de Briggs. Le voyage, de courte durée, se déroula sans grande peine et dans un silence religieux. Silence qui, malgré tout, était parfois entrecoupé d'exclamations énervées de la part de la conductrice.

**- HA ! Là-bas, on peut la voir grand-frère ! ** s'exclama Alphonse en désignant l'édifice.

**- Rah, mais tu peux pas la fermer une fois dans ta misérable vie?! Me dis pas que même ça c'est au-dessus de tes capacités de tes capacités déjà trop limitées !? ** s'écria Kirian en tournant violemment la tête vers l'armure.

**- Pa…pa… Pardon…** s'excusa-t-il, effrayé par la mauvaise humeur très prononcée du Capitaine depuis leur retour à Central.

Kagome tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, masquant un léger sourire au vue de la situation.

**- Capitaine, la Bibliothèque, nous l'avons dépassée... ** annonça-t-elle alors, plus moqueuse que d'habitude.

**- # X! ¤ Ω †! ** jura la concernée.

Elle fit un arrêt brusque, regarda dans son rétroviseur et menaça Alphonse de bouger sa grosse tête creuse au risque de servir de passoire après qu'elle lui ait réglé son compte. Enfin elle redémarra la voiture, continua dans sa lancée et vira, faisant de ce fait un demi-tour monumental et un accident routier. Accident auquel ils ont miraculeusement échappé bien que Kirian ait refait toute l'avenue à contresens...

**- C'est plus destination « Central », c'est destination « finale » là !** commenta Edward, s'échappant du véhicule.

**- Tch'!**

* * *

**- Et comment on fait si la bibli a brûlé?!** s'écria Edward.

Les soldats restèrent interdits, ne sachant que répondre. Tandis que l'aîné s'énervait tout seul, la jeune archère soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la section dédiée aux archives et documents civils. Plutôt de bonne humeur depuis l'épisode de la voiture, c'est plus aimablement que d'habitude qu'elle demanda des renseignements à la secrétaire.

On lui indiqua l'appartement d'une dénommée Scieszka, apparemment qualifiée de 'rat de bibliothèque'. Kagome jugea bon de prévenir ses compagnons désignés à la surprise de tous. Kagome, de bonne humeur!

**- Pincez moi je rêve!** lâcha le blond.

**- ...Et donc, faut vous emmenez chez cette cruche? **

**- Toujours aussi aimable dans vos propos, **souligna le Sergent, avant de se taire quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui adressa.

**- Et bien si ce n'est pas trop demandé, tu conduis si bien que c'est un réel plaisir de voyager en ta compagnie! ** ironisa sournoisement l'archère.

**- PFFFF, on y va alors..**. grogna-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas répliquer face à cette affirmation.

**- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE REMONTE AVEC CETTE FOLLE ! ** refusa Edward, approuvé silencieusement par son frère.

**- Tu faisais pas parti du voyage,** lança la brune.

**- Je sais que mon coffre est assez petit pour t'accueillir le gnome, mais je préfère me délester des bagages inutiles. Par conséquent, les boulets et les poids morts je les laisse à qui veut bien les prendre,** répondit son aînée, mettant un terme au débat.

Dans le véhicule, conduit admirablement par une as du volant, Kagome observait silencieusement mais amusée les pauvres automobilistes et passants sur leur route. Elle écoutait aussi, avec d'autant plus d'intérêt les commentaires de son amie sur le long périple.

**- Dis-loi, t'as ton permis?** finit-elle par lui demander alors qu'elles venaient d'éviter d'écraser d'innocents enfants.

**- Ouais, mon permis char,** répondit son vis-à-vis.

**- Je comprends mieux... **se moqua-t-elle.

C'est après avoir pris un sens interdit que Kirian pesta, énervée par 'ces gens qui ne savent pas conduire correctement', l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

**- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ils ont TOUT brûlé ces imbéciles heureux?! **

- … **Tu es au courant quelque chose?** fit Kagome suspicieuse.

**- Ces connards, si je leur mets la main dessus, cette fois-ci je leur coupe les... et je leur fais bouffer avec du steak de gnome avarié!** cracha-t-elle.

**- Tu pourrais surveiller ton langage un peu... ** la critiqua son amie.

**- Je vais leur en foutre du secret d'Etat à ces babouins attardés, je leur avais dit qu'on aurait dû le buter ce vieux croulant, cet idiot, cette boule creuse à pattes! Ce ramassis d'ordures! Ce... ** s'emporta-t-elle.

**- Kirian, ton langage..**. soupira sa cadette.

**- ... **

**- De qui tu parles? **

**- Secret militaire!** claqua le jeune femme.

**- Comme le nom de l'assassin de ma sœur? Ça aussi c'est confidentiel?! **s'insurgea Kagome.

**- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, ça n'a rien à voir! **

**- CA A TOUT À VOIR!** s'écria l'adolescente.

**- Mais tu vas dégager la vieille, oui ou merde?!** hurla Kirian à une piétonne, avant de lui foncer dessus pour la faire avancer plus vite.

**-Terminus, tu descends**, finit la militaire. **On en a déjà parlé, je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet. **

**-Tu ne me dis pas tout, et je découvrirais ce que tu caches, toi et les ordures de ton espèce! ** claqua Kagome, en rejoignant Edward, arrivé depuis peu.

**- Si seulement tu voulais écouter**, regretta Kirian, dans la voiture.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se relayaient pour décoder ce livre, sans réels résultats. Que d'équations chimiques et de données à traiter... Tout ce tri et tant d'erreurs possibles qu'ils pouvaient commettre... Et tout ça pour une pierre, une roche aux pouvoirs mystiques. Ca n'allait pas ramener sa soeur. Pourquoi donc restait-elle à les aider? La curiosité? Ou le moyen de se cacher du regard de Kirian depuis leur conversation dans la voiture? Son amie taisait des secrets qu'elle lui dévoilerait si elle 'était pas mêlée aux évènements.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute que le Capitaine possédait des informations sur l'assasinat de son aînée, et son silence avouait qu'elle y avait assisté. Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Que penser alors? Si son amie était responsable d'un événement lié au meurtre... Comment faire?

Elle quitta ses sombres pensées pour les recconcentrer sur le militaire atypique qui entrait, accompagné par Kirian.

**- Hello les jeunes, ça bosse dur? **

- …

**- Je vois... **

Le silence, ce très cher silence s'abattit de nouvrau dans la pièce, tel une fatalité. La jeune ex-bibliothécaire arriva,et renversa maladroitement les tasses de café destinées à leurs invités. Et sur la mauvaise personne. Alphonse gémit en voyant l'aura noire du Capitaine s'agrandir dangeureusement.

Edward pâlit aussi tandis que la jeune archère décrocha un sourire cyniquement mauvais. Hughes déclara, pour calmer sa collègue, sans grande conviction... que cette tâche n'était pas très grave et quasi invisible. Fatale erreur: du café. Sur son manteau flambant neuf de Briggs.

**- Espèce de femelle impotente... ** murmura la militaire.

**- On va rire,** ironisa méchamment Kagome, avide de voir Scieszka servir de défouloir au Capitaine.

**- Kirian, reste polie**, lui conseilla Maës.

**- Femelle...** répéta Edward consterné.

**- C'est pas un animal..**. ajouta Alphonse

**- Pauvre créature ignorante, déchet de la société... ** commença le Capitaine.

**- Mille excuses! **se confondit la bibliothécaire, sincère.

**- Déjà que je pouvais pas piffer les binoclards dans ton genre... **

**- Ton vocabulaire..**. se plaignit Maës.

**- Mais la..la...! Ton balai dans le c** et ta démarche de canard ça t'empêche de filer ****droit?!** ragea la jeune femme.

**- Pauvre fille, trois de ta misérable paye suffiraient pas même pas à payer le détachage de MON manteau! **

**- T'exagères**, ajouta Kagome amusée.

**- Mais défends-toi! Sale cruche, empotée, stupida femina, déchet humain, parasite! **

- … **Désolée... ** chouina Scieszka.

**- Mais pourquoi tu m'as foncée dedans? T'as tellement de tâches de rousseur qu'elles obstruent jusqu'à ta vue?! **

**- Elle a compris Kirian**, tenta Hughes

**- ... **

Kagome rigola sournoisement, cette situation stupide avait détruit tous ses doutes. La franchise de son amie lui empêchait de cacher la vérité quant à sa soeur...

Le décodage dura encore trois jours. Mais une fois ce fut dans une hystérie de choque, dans laquelle Alphonse et Edward étaient entré. Le Sous-lieutenant ainsi que le Sergent se demandèrent ce qui se passait:

**- L'ingrédient de la Pierre Philosophale... ** commença Edward, détruit par la dure réalité.

**- Des vies humaines,** compléta Kagome, insensible à cette découverte.

Son sang ne fit pourtant qu'un tour: à cette époque, la guerre d'Ishbal et Marcoh, lié à ces expériences perpétrées sur les civils et les soldats. La Pierre, les meurtres camouflés pour obtenir des cobayes... Sa soeur morte sans aucune raison . Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur la Pierre, elle était convaincue qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Hugues et Kirian prirent congé, retournant chacun à leur travaux respectifs.

C'est donc après une longue discussion suite aux départs des deux militaires de Central qu'elle convainquit ses 'alliés' d'investir le laboratoire, malgé les avertissements du Commandant. Elle ne prévint pas Kirian, qui l'en aurait empêchée. Son amie était bizarre quand elle lui parlait de la Pierre Philosophale et son possible lien avec l'armée.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre qui comme les deux autres était depuis longtemps écrit ... Nous nous excusons du manque de post' ( examens blancs, épreuves anticipées) _

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ^^ _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez _

_( en bien ou en mal xD ) de cette histoire :') _

_Sur ce, à bientôt ! _

* * *

**_NOTE : l'histoire est un peu longue à démarrer, et l'intrigue concernant Kagome et Kirian se met en place très doucement, mais ne désespérez pas, cette longue introduction s'achève pour laisser place à l'histoire de Kagome et Kirian au chapitre 8 ou 9 je crois ^^ _**


	7. Assassins

**CHAPITRE VII : **

**Assassins.**

Elle s'infiltra dans le bâtiment, et s'y orienta avec un naturel déconcertant. Suivie de près par Edward, ils aboutirent à une salle alchimique, caractérisée par le cercle de sang au sol. Ils furent accueillis par une armure, qui lança l'offensive et confirma l'usage du laboratoire et ses objectifs, après tout ils étaient à côté d'une prison pourquoi se priver des corps qui y demeuraient ? Kagome et Edward coordonnèrent leurs attaques et essayèrent de mettre rapidement le n°48 hors d'état, mais le jeune homme gênait Kagome. Elle lança, narquoise :

Je m'en charge, regarde les pros faire leur boulot et comment on envoit la ferraille rouillée à la casse!

Pendant ce temps, la silhouette du Capitaine quitta celle de deux individus bruns. Une femme aux formes plus qu'enviables et un jeune homme insolent déjà par son apparence. Elle les avait quittés sur ces mots, cette phrase qu'elle haïssait plus que tout :

**- N'oublies pas que ton âme et ton sang sont en parti saufs grâce au nôtre. **

Le jeune homme avait alors éclaté d'un rire sonore alors que sa compagne ajoutait:

**- Ton amie se promène dans l'un de nos laboratoires, il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre notre petit arrangement... n°3.**

Kirian avait répliqué, ne souhaitant plus entendre ce nom, reflet de souffrances secrètes et enfouies dans un passé teinté de rouge. Elle s'évanouit dans la brume naissante de cette nuit, priant pour que Kagome ne tombe pas sur les rapports des expériences liées à Ishbal, et qu'elle n'y découvre le nom, son nom dans la liste des cobayes... Il fallait qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite et que les vérités soient tues à jamais dans le silence.

* * *

**- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de lui seule? ** demanda le blond incrédule.

**- Décidément je suis vraiment sous-estimée ici… **fit la jeune fille à l'encontre de son '' camarade ''.

**- Eh bien jeune homme, tu laisses une simple fille se battre contre moi, aucun de vous ne doit tenir à la vie alors,** railla le gardien.

**- Je ne peux pas mourir ici pas contre un faiblard de ton espèce,** le provoqua la brune.

**- Nous verrons cela… ** renchérit le gardien de fer.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Kagome bondit sur son adversaire. Avec beaucoup d'agilité, elle esquivait chaque attaque ennemie, elle pouvait ressentir d'où viendrait les prochaines attaques du sabre et elle s'en amusait. L'armure commença à sérieusement s'énerver, ses mouvements devenaient confus, il brassait de l'air avec son arme, rendant de ce fait la teche plus facile à l'archère.

Edward avait compris ce qu'elle faisait, elle cherchait ses points faibles, ses ouvertures pour le battre en un coup. C'était sûr, elle savait se battre et comment affronter son ennemi le plus vite possible en minimisant les blessures qu'elle recevrait dans l'affrontement. C'était impressionnant à voir, elle décortiquait chaque geste du gardien afin de les utiliser à son avantage. Le N°48 commença à rager et à hurler :

**- Mais reste en place que je te découpe, saleté !**

Kagome était satisfaite. Le but était de l'énerver pour savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller ses capacités et frapper un grand coup pour en finir au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leurs trois absences, sinon elle se ferait décapitée au sens propre du terme par Kirian, qui ne la lâchait plus depuis l'histoire de l'Ishbal que Central avait nommé Scar. Mais quelque chose modifia la situation du combat : une voix qui n'était pas là avant. Le gardien rigola tandis que Kagome se stoppait. Calme et posée la seule fille de la pièce scrutait tous les petits recoins, cherchant d'où venait le son.

**- Alors, étonnée? C'est la fin pour toi !** assura l'adversaire.

**- Laisse tomber je connais déjà ton secret, ne compte pas sur moi pour entrer dans ton piège, **continua Kagome, comprenant peu à peu la situation.

Edward quant à lui était toujours à terre après avoir reçu le coup du premier affrontement mais il surveillait les arrières de la jeune adolescente, bien qu'il sache qu'elle allait continuer de jouer un bout de temps avec n°48. Mais, il restait perplexe depuis que la voix s'était faite entendre. Un nouvel ennemi, alors qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

**- Eh, le blond, flippe pas comme ça. J'ai juste un adversaire de plus qui se manifeste. Enfin, je devrais dire que le second se manifeste… **le rassura Kagome.

**- Je comprends… Tu as vu juste. Mais comprends-tu le réel problème ? Nous sommes deux contre un,** marqua 48 avec joie.

**- C'est bizarre, alors que vous êtes deux, je n'ai qu'un seul et unique adversaire devant moi. Mais je crois que je vais m'amuser,** dit-elle, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Edward reprenait son calme, mais paniqua à nouveau lorsqu'il vit le sourire de sa collègue : elle était comme un chat, jouant un maximum avec sa proie et une fois las de son amusement, elle tuerait cette âme prisonnière le plus atrocement possible pour parfaire son plaisir. Si elle le faisait… C'était mauvais, il devait à tout prix l'arrêter pour avoir les informations qu'ils souhaitaient, avant le pire. Il essaya de l'appeler mais elle semblait être devenue sourde : pour lui cela voulait dire le début de la fin. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et les rouvrit. Elle n'était plus à sa place.

Il la chercha du regard complètement abasourdi et il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait : Kagome était réapparue. Elle était sur les épaules du gardien et, avec un rire enfantin, elle lui arracha la tête, le corps commença donc à lui courir après. Le gringalet regarda cette scène effaré mais aussi très inquiet, elle avait l'air normale mais on ne sait jamais avec cette fille …

Kagome l'appela :

**- Eh, le débile ! T'inquiète je sais que c'est une source d'info importante. Je ne vais pas le tuer, enfin… pas immédiatement,** lui dit-elle, un sourire sournois sur le -visage.

**- Car tu penses pouvoir nous battre ?! Nous sommes deux ! **répliqua l'armure

**- Comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu de temps, je ne vois qu'un seul et unique adversaire, mais c'est toi la tête qui ne sert à rien des deux. Les hanches… petit frère je suppose…** compléta-t-elle.

L'armure se stoppa et Kagome en profita pour frapper. Avec un grand coup de pied suivit d'une flèche, elle avait complètement détruit le plastron : une seconde marque de sang. Une atmosphère tendue s'installa et le casque entama la discussion :

**- Comment as-tu… ? **

**- En prenant ta tête, j'ai vu ton sceau, le gamin là-bas, son petit frère est comme vous. Il sonne creux au moindre choc. **

**- Je vois… Mais pourquoi serait-il mon petit frère ? Si cela se trouve il est le plus âgé.**

**- Non. Un petit frère, ou même sœur, s'écrase quand son aîné parle. Même si il est rebelle et comme c'est bien la tête qui parle, j'en déduis que tu es le plus âgé des deux. **

**- Ça sent le vécu… **

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça… **

**- Pas la peine, je sais déjà tout. Ashura hein ?! ** ricana le plastron.

Kagome s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux, elle était comme paralysée alors que l'ennemi fonçait sur elle.

**- KAGOME !** hurla le blond pour la ramener à elle.

Mais elle avait déjà bougé avec une vitesse ahurissante que les yeux, même les plus vifs, ne pouvaient suivre. Elle était à côté de l'armure sans tête et le frappa avec une force monumentale qui le fit s'encastrer dans un mur.

**- Ka… Ka… Kagome ? ** fit Edward choqué.

Il y avait comme une aura noire et meurtrière autour d'elle, à faire frissonner même les plus braves. Sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et son tatouage semblaient deux fois plus visibles qu'avant et son visage avait complètement changé. Edward comprit qu'il y avait urgence : Kagome explosait de rage. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça une fois la veille de son départ de Resembool. Il s'était moqué de sa sœur et il avait fini sérieusement blessé.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Il y avait danger, elle serait capable de le tuer s'il était sur son chemin pendant son combat, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Si la brune continuait de perdre le contrôle, ils auraient de gros problèmes.

* * *

_*Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital* _

Kirian venait d'arriver quand elle eût un effroyable frisson dans le dos. Elle ordonna à ses subordonnées d'aller vérifier la présence des deux frères dans leur chambre, tandis qu'elle allait voir celle de son amie. Elle toqua, pas de réponse, elle enfonça la porte. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut absolument pas. Les fenêtres ouvertes avec un mot sur la table : «_** Gomen**_. »

Elle reconnut aisément l'écriture maladroite de sa protégée et pesta :

**- Envy avait dit vrai ! **

Cela se confirma quand les deux autres militaires vinrent la prévenir que les frères Elric aussi étaient absents. Son frisson ne présageait rien de bon, et il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Vite.

**- Mais quelle imbécile celle-là ! Tous les deux vous venez avec moi ! **

**- A vos ordres !**

* * *

_*Retour au laboratoire n°5* _

Kagome titubait, l'armure était en morceau.

**- Maintenant vous avez intérêt à me dire tout ce que vous savez. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous réduire en cendre si je n'ai pas ce que je veux. **

**- Tu as juste laissé nos marques intactes pour que nous ne puissions plus bouger, mais qu'on soit vivant quand même. Mais tu es aussi mal en point que nous. Il n'empêche que sacrifier ton corps pour nous atteindre, c'était téméraire mais très ingénieux. Si tu veux vraiment savoir toute la vérité nous allons devoir aussi te parler de notre passé. Mon frère et moi étions comme vous avant, avec un corps humain. Nous étions des assassins très renommés, mais nous avons été arrêtés et condamnés à mort. Ils ont fait croire à la populace que nous l'étions bel et bien mais non, nous avons servi de cobaye. Quand nous nous sommes réveillés nous étions dans ce corps et on nous a désigné, avec un autre, gardien de ce laboratoire, tu devines pourquoi. C'était i ans. C'est là qu'ils m'ont présenté une certaine Ashura Dragon… **

Kagome devint pâle et haletante, malgré tout le sang qu'elle semblait avoir perdue, c'était cette révélation qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle se jeta alors sur la marque de sang.

**- Qui ça 'ils' ?! Je veux des noms ! Donne-les moi ! **

**- Ils sont… **

Des lances très longues et noires vinrent se loger sur la marque de sang du casque et le coupa en deux. Il était inanimé, le reste du plastron avec la marque hurla qu'il pouvait encore se battre qu'il lui fallait juste un nouveau. Un homme aux cheveux noirs vint se placer juste à côté de lui, récupéra le sabre et le planta plusieurs fois dans cette marque faite de sang. Kagome, étant aux premières loges, lâcha un rire malsain. Et elle redevient une furie, ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang…

**- Comment avez-vous oser ?! J'allais enfin avoir mes réponses ! Qui êtes-vous ? Donnez-moi vos noms que l'on puisse les graver sur votre sépulture… **

- T**u entends ça Envy, une gamine se dit capable de nous tuer,** siffla une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs comme ceux du garçon.

**- Dans ce cas, jouons ! Le nabot tu restes en dehors de ça. C'est entre eux et moi ! **

**- Mais… **

**- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si tu es sur mon chemin je t'écrase ! Tu as compris ?! **

Elle se jeta sur l'homme qui voulut lui donner un coup de sabre mais la rata de très peu. De sa main droite, elle se posa sur le sabre, debout, et donna un coup de pied mémorable au jeune homme. Elle sauta et ce fut au tour de la femme de l'attaquer avec des lances, mais sur le coup elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Kagome se faufila agilement entre les lances qui ne la touchaient même pas. Edward fut troublé, et se mit à penser : _**Voici donc sa vraie force quand elle perd complètement l'esprit… C'est plus effrayant que ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant …**_

Elle avait à peine un pied sur le sol que le garçon l'attaqua à nouveau, elle eût juste à se baisser et il reçut un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, un genou au sol, un coup de pied au visage avait suivi. De nouveau les lances qui étaient si faciles à éviter. La femme l'attrapa et ce fut un face à face que Kagome gagna mais elle eût de la chance, le dénommé Envy allait l'empaler sur le sabre. Elle put se décaler un peu pour faire en sorte que la lame ne touche aucun point vital. Une fois la lame dans le sternumn elle utilisa l'alchimie pour créer un bâton qu'elle envoya dans la tête d'Envy, tous deux s'effondrèrent.

**- KAGOME ! **gémit le gringalet.

**- Et de 4… **la jeune tatouée riait jaune.

Elle ne tarda pas cependant à cracher du sang. Sa blessure était sérieuse.

**- Kagome, est-ce que ça va ?** s'inquiéta le blond.

**- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne m'effondre pas pour une si petite blessure ! **s'énerva-t-elle à l'encontre d'Edward qui restait assis par terre comme si il avait une blessure mortelle.

Mais même si elle jouait les dures, dans son combat précédent le sabre l'avait déjà touchée et maintenant c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle se faisait planter l'arme dans le corps pour atteindre son adversaire. Elle était mal en point, elle ne pouvait plus continuer, elle le savait, mais devant elle se tenaient des gens qui faisaient tout pour que certaines choses sur sa sœur et des expériences restent secretes. Elle devait à tout prix les battre pour en savoir plus.

**- Est-ce là tout ce que peux faire une jeune fille qui disait vouloir faire notre tombe. Tu comptes vraiment venger ta sœur avec cette puissance. Elle parlait de toi avec tant de fierté, jusqu'à la fin… **railla Envy.

Elle bloqua en entendant les mots '_jusqu'à la fin_'. Alors c'était bien eux, ils étaient les assassins. Elle les avait retrouvés. Elle eût un grand sourire de démence, sentant qu'elle allait s'évanouir de ses blessures, elle tira son arc et trois flèches, qu'elle décocha en direction du brun qui explosa de rire en évitant, avec beaucoup de facilité :

**- As-tu déjà utilisé cette arme ? Parce qu'il faut savoir viser avant de tirer. **

Ce fut alors au tour de Kagome de rire, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres :

**- Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite je vous retrouverai et cette fois je vous ferai la peau. Et puis tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, sache que mes flèches ne ratent JAMAIS leur cible. **

Envy se retourna, les flèches venaient droit sur la femme. L'archère avait visé à côté pour que ses flèches ricochent au bon endroit et prennent la direction voulue ainsi que le bon angle jusqu'à sa cible. Les trois flèchent se logèrent dans le corps de la brune à forte poitrine qui s'écroula.

- K**agome ? KAGOME ! Réponds-moi ! **

**- Et bien elle est plutôt habile la garce… Mais là elle n'est sûrement plus parmi nous, bien c'est à ton tour. Remercie Dieu que nous ne puissions pas vous tuer car vous nous êtes trop utile. Bonne nuit…**

Envy donna un coup de genou dans le ventre d'Edward qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

**- Tu crois pas que tu as assez dormi Lust ? **

**- Si je m'attendais à ça… Je lui ferai payer plus tard. Bien le rideau tombe pour ces deux-là. Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? **

**- Non, elle ne l'est pas, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, oui et d'ici peu.**

* * *

_*Extérieur du laboratoire*_

**- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tous tes souvenirs et que cette âme elle-même n'a pas été créé par ton soi-disant frère ?** dit n°33 en attaquant Alphonse qui ralentissait.

Avant le coup de grâce, deux coups de feux retentirent et l'armure ennemie, n°33, lâcha son hachoir, il se retourna : le Sous-Lieutenant Ross, le Sergent Broche et une oppressante aura noire qui le fixait, le Capitaine Saëndir était là aussi. On entendit des craquements venant du bâtiment et Kirian commença à questionner méchamment Alphonse.

**- Où sont les autres ? **

Le bâtiment tombait en ruine, il s'effondrait avec Edward et Kagome à l'intérieur.

**- ED ! KAGOME ! **s'écria le cadet des frères Elric.

Kirian fixa l'armure, alors c'était vraiment ça, elle était à l'intérieur du même bâtiment qui se détruisait sous ses yeux. N°33 prit la fuite tandis que Ross et Broche éloignaient le cadet Elric. La blonde était toujours en train d'observer l'éboulement avaler la seule personne qu'elle avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie. Une silhouette sortit du laboratoire : Envy, mais il n'était pas seul, il portait les deux adolescents.

**- Vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention à eux quand même, ils sont tout aussi précieux pour nous. Le blond a juste perdu du sang, il n'est pas en danger. En revanche la balafrée est sévèrement blessée, si vous ne l'amenez pas dans un hôpital elle sera morte d'ici une dizaine de minutes.**

Le Sergent Broche prit Edward sur son dos et Kirian prit Kagome, elle se retourna, un regard assassin envers le jeune homme qui lui susurra avec un sourire malsain :

**- Qu'y a-t-il n°3 ? **

Les cheveux de la militaire s'hérissèrent quand elle entendit son 'numéro'. Elle s'empara d'un de ses sabres et s'apprêta à l'attaquer lorsque les deux autres l'appelèrent. Son regard se fixa sur le brun, puis sur Kagome.

**- Si nous ne partons pas tout de suite nous allons être engloutis ! CAPITAINE ! **

**- URUSAI ! Je le sais très bien ! Nous n'avons de temps à perdre…**

* * *

_* Hôpital, Chambre d'Edward* _

Après qu'Edward se soit réveillé, il fut giflé par le Sous-Lieutenant Ross et dû subir de nombreuses remontrances des deux officiers, qui furent à leur tour soulagés de savoir que le blondinet n'allait pas faire de rapport sur ça. Ils se mirent à rire, l'atmosphère se détendait. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, la porte s'ouvrit à peine qu'il était déjà était déjà dos au mur, deux sabres sur la gorge et le Capitaine qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

**- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer immédiatement,** siffla-t-elle, ravalant sa colère aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

- …

**- Tu n'as donc aucune excuse valable ce coup si ? **Siffla-t-elle, renforçant la menace sur la gorge rougie du jeune garçon.

**- Non aucune… ** se résigna-t-il, en fuyant le regard devenu insoutenable de la jeune femme.

**- N'as-tu même pas un peu d'amour propre pour que tu fuis mon regard comme ça ? C'est ce qui s'est passé dans le laboratoire pas vrai ? Car pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, soit tu n'as fait que la gêner, soit après avoir reçu tes blessures tu as eu tellement peur que tu ne t'es pas relevé ! Je me doute qu'elle t'a dit de ne pas intervenir, mais là…là tu aurais dû passer outre ses réclamations ! **

**- Par elle tu entends Kagome ? Comment elle va ? **

N'en pouvant plus, elle rengaina ses armes et, décocha un coup de poing rageur à l'alchimiste.

**- Ta lâcheté me dégoute, **commenta-t-elle, écoeurée.

**- Edward… Elle est en chirurgie…** lui avoua finalement le Sergent Broche.

A l'entente de ces mots il avait pâli, Kirian hésita, baissa ses yeux, et lui tourna le dos. Elle était inquiète, trop inquiète. Il y eut un silence mort avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole :

**- J'étais terrorisé, c'est vrai … Mais pas à cause de ces types. C'est de Kagome que j'ai eu peur… **

Tous le regardèrent effarés, mais Kirian avait compris.

**- Tu as donc vu ses pupilles rouges**, annonça-t-elle.

De nouveau les mots choquèrent. Edward fut étonné qu'elle soit au courant et elle continua, imperturbable.

**- Je les ai vues moi-même, une fois seulement mais cela m'a amplement suffit. Le jour où j'ai été obligé de lui annoncer la mort de sa sœur, elle a subitement changé de couleur d'yeux et blessa gravement trois des hommes que j'avais emmenés avec moi. **

**- Je crois même qu'un d'eux n'a pas survécu à ses blessures … **

La porte se rouvrit, le médecin entra en suant à grosse gouttes.

**- Capitaine… compte tenu de votre ordre… je vous annonce que… **

**- Allez à l'essentiel,** somma-t-elle, avec politesse pour une fois.

**- Hai ! Tout c'est bien passé… mais… **

**- Mais quoi ?! **

**- Kagome Dragon a disparu de la salle de réveil sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! **

**- Avec de pareille blessures, elle s'est échappée ? **S'étonna le sergent Broche.** Comment est-ce pos... **

**- Vous deux vous prenez ce détritus en chaise et vous fouillez tout ce bâtiment, il faut la retrouver ! l**e coupa-t-elle.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (^w^)/**


	8. Liens meurtriers

**CHAPITRE 8 : **

**Des liens meurtriers **

Kirian observait le lit, déconcertée : sa protégée n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle était convalescente et pourtant, elle avait quitté les lieux de soin… Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Etait-elle repartie chercher des indices sur la mort d'Ashura ?

Cette pensée suffit à énerver le Capitaine, qui baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Elle finit par se reprendre et, d'un calme effrayant, ordonna de fermer l'hôpital, en abus de pouvoir, traquer et ramener Kagome, puis au Sergent Briche et au Sous-Lieutenant Ross d'aller lui acheter des cigarettes et au pas de course, un nouvelle abus de pouvoir.

Edward regardait la scène en silence, étonné de l'attitude de ce monstre aux lunettes noires. Il fut pris d'une soudaine panique en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et cette furie dans le chambre.

**- Vous allez vite le retrouver Capitaine… Rassurez-vous… **assura-t-il.

Elle posa son regard sur le blond et répondit immédiatement.

**- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de la faire chercher si tu ne l'avais pas embrigadée dans tes expéditions inutiles ET contre notre Gouvernement. **

Il baissa les yeux en rétorquant :

**- C'est elle suit en eu l'idée… Mais ce… EH ! Ça n'avait rien de terroriste ! **

**- Explorer une zone interdite et surveillée, s'attaquer à nos gardes, impliquer des membres de l'armée dans des dossiers classés, ça n'a rien d'anti-gouvernemental ? s'énerva-t-elle en s'approchant du blessé. **

Malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, l'alchimiste réussi à tenir ses positions et continua à se défendre :

**- Si elle y était allée seule, vos soldats seraient morts et enterrés sous les décombres ! **

Elle réprima un sourire et répliqua :

**- Si tu ne l'avais pas emmenée dans tes veines recherches, ce laboratoire ne serait pas en ruine. **

**- Si je ne l'avais pas accompagnée, elle serait morte ! », s'insurgea le blond. **

**- Si tu ne l'avais pas 'accompagnée', elle n'aurait jamais rencontré ce vers ! **

**- ... ?! **

Elle était face au visage d'Edward, le regard meurtrier et les mains sur son sabre, prêt à être dégainé. Edward déglutit, cette folle serait bien capable de lui trancher la tête sur un coup de colère. Le Capitaine rangea son arme à l'entente de voix et de pas dans le couloir.

_**- Cette voix…**_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla sous les yeux incompréhensifs de l'alchimiste. La porte s'ouvrit et à ce moment elle avait pris l'adolescent dans ses bras, d'une manière amicale en apparence mais froide au ressenti.

Les personnes rentrèrent dans la chambre et Kirian fit en sorte qu'ils entendent ces mots :

**- A l'avenir, je ferai plus attention à vous trois… **

**- …**

Edward frissona : elle était déjà sur leur dos… et elle lui annonçait une surveillance plus poussée ? Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle lui murmura avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

**- Si je vois de nouveau Kagome blessée, mon sabre se fera un plaisir de noircir sa lame avec ton sang. **

Le sodat qui venait d'entrer ressentit le malaise de la pièce. Il salua le Capitaine et attendit docilement qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle lâcha l'alchimiste et prit compte de la situation :

**- Des nouvelles de la cible ?**

**_- La cible_**… pensa Edward.

**- Hai, Capitaine. Certaines infirmières l'aurait vu passer mais la fiabilité de leurs informations est très faible en vue de la description de cette jeune fille.**

**- Je vois, fouille les sous-sols et si tu vois les deux sous-fifres d'Armstrong, bouge les.**

L'homme claqua des talons et repartit. Elle se retourna vivement vers l'alchimiste et lui lança un sourire mauvais.

**- Full Metal, à bientôt…**

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant le jeune homme. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuque du blond : il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour éviter les représailles. Kagome et sa protectrice semblait partager des avis différents sur l'implication dans leurs problèmes respectifs…

* * *

L'archère avait du mal à reprendre son souffle : échapper aux hommes de Central lorsqu'on est blessé n'est très évident. Elle observa les alentours, cet endroit était propice à la fuite si elle se faisait débusquer. Elle réfléchit à la probabilité qu'on la trouve : elle avait vu la capacité limitée de réflexion des hommes de la capital lorsque leur supérieur ne les surveillait pas. Il était quasi sûr qu'elle resterait cachée jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine ne se décide à la traquer : encore une fois, peu probable qu'elle se charge d'une tâche aussi ingrate.

Kagome se mit à rire discrètement en imaginant l'état de son amie à l'encontre de ses hommes… Son sourire fut entrecoupé par de longues quintes de toux qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Elle s'empressa de se poster en hauteur, en sautant félinement sur les appuis malgré les blessures. Elle avait vu sur le toit du bâtiment et sur la cour de l'hôpital : c'était l'endroit idéal pour se reposer au calme et penser aux informations découvertes dans le laboratoire n°5. De plus, elle pourrait aisément surveiller ses poursuivants.

L'archère s'agenouilla, et se remémora chacune des paroles énoncées par l'expérience qui gardait les lieux. L'armée, sa grande-sœur et ses personnages. Kirian, qui l'avait ramenée était au courant de son escapade nocturne… mais comment ? Elle ne voyait qu'une explication, cependant invraisemblable : on les aurait dénoncé, ce dont elle doutait ou elle, son amie, avait des liens avec l'assassinat d'Ashura. Après tout, elles s'étaient toutes les deux connues à Briggs et étaient souvent en contact. Kagome secoua la tête : ça ne pouvait pas être en lien avec le Capitaine, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cette possibilité.

* * *

Alors qu'elle cherchait son amie, énervée par cette situation et par son énième fuite, le Capitaine tomba sur son vieil ami et mentor. _**« Pas le temps de discuter » **_pensa-t-elle, avant de passer devant Hugues sans lui accorder un regard, une parole, une salutation. Interloqué mais habitué à ce comportement froid, il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin du couloir et lui demanda, d'un air moqueur :

**- T'as perdu quelque chose d'important pour avoir l'air si sombre ?**

Elle se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte, en fixant son regard métallique et furieux dans les yeux malicieux de l'homme. Il avait vu juste, comme toujours, et elle ne pouvait pas se défiler lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle siffla, son expression caractéristique retentit dès lors :

**- Tch !**

**- Mince, t'as réellement perdu quelque chose **, commença-t-il. **Je peux peut-être t'ai... **

**- Non, merci, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, si ce n'est que perturber et ralentir mes recherches,** claqua-t-elle, s'efforçant d'être polie malgré son ton insolent.

Hugues marqua un temps d'arrêt, cette petite masquait son cynisme et sa langue acérée derrière une fausse courtoisie. Il ne se vexa pas, habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Il soupira, et regretta tout de même :

**- Quand vas-tu apprendre à te calmer et à être plus aimable ? **

**- Certainement quand vous apprendrez à vous mêler de vos affaires plutôt des miennes**, répliqua-t-elle, en se détournant sans plus de cérémonie.

Il éclata de rire, plus nerveux que sincère, et s'approcha de nouveau, retenant verbalement sa cadette :

**- Ce que tu cherches … Ce ne serait pas la petite Kagome par hasard ? **

Elle se stoppa, sa perspicacité était louable. Mais la militaire se demanda si ses émotions ne trahissaient trop son trouble, quand il s'agissait de l'archère. Depuis quand était-elle aussi proche de cette gamine, et quand cet attachement a-t-il commencé à être indépendant de sa volonté ? Sa mâchoire se serra à cette idée. Pourquoi ? Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à qui ou quoi que ce soit, à feindre l'amitié pour parvenir à ses fins… Et pourtant, elle ne savait plus discerner ce qui tenait du mensonge ou de la sincérité quand il s'agissait de Kagome.

Cette simple pensée l'agaçait... Elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, et elle savait que c'était dangereux, qu'elle présentait une faille et que ses ennemis s'en serviraient.

Le silence de Kirian était éloquent, elle le savait, mais elle se reprit vite, élaborant un stratagème pour se débarrasser de cet importun. Maës en profita pour rajouter :

**- Tu as cherché sur les toits ? **

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son ancien mentor, et lui répondit d'un sourire ironique :

**- Chercher mon sabre … Sur les toits de l'hôpital ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. **

Il leva un sourcil, et demanda confirmation :

**- Mais … Kagome a disparu, ce n'est pas elle que tu traques ?**

**- J****e ne traque pas les gens, je ne suis pas un assassin mandaté pour éliminer une cible voyons**, fit-elle sournoisement, satisfaite de voir la tête surprise de son vis-à-vis.

**- Je cherche le petit malin qui a cru bon de ME désobéir en ne m'apportant pas à l'heure prévue MON sabre. **

**- Le sabre … Celui qui te vient de Xing ? **

**- Exact, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire avec ce petit rat qui se déplace plus que nécessaire avec MON bien. **

Elle prit congé, sous le regard suspicieux de Hugues. Son sabre, et puis quoi encore ? N'avait-elle pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? Elle mentait décidément moins bien que dans ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les méandres des couloirs, bousculant les infirmières et les médecins au passage, Hugues poursuivit sa route. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa un jeune adjudant, portant avec attention un coffret assez long. C'était un jeune homme de 25 ans, de taille moyenne pour une personne de son âge, blond et surtout, affolé. Il salua Maës, et, avant de reprendre sa course, subit un bref interrogatoire par son supérieur.

**- Soldat, vous semblez pressé … **

**- Oui Monsieur,** avoua-t-il. **C'est que je cherche le Capitaine Saëndir pour lui remettre l'objet qu'elle a demandé qu'on lui porte. **

**- Elle vient de repartir vers la chambre du jeune Edward Elric**, l'informa l'autre, en lui indiquant la direction. **Dépêche-toi, elle est furieuse**.

L'Adjudant se dépêcha, et disparut rapidement sur les traces de son supérieur. Hugues sourit nerveusement, et revint sur son idée. Elle mentait plus dangereusement qu'avant …

Il prit donc la décision de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward, impatient de voir la réaction qu'elle aurait face au pauvre soldat qui portait son précieux sabre.

* * *

Le Lieutenant-Colonel débarqua alors, en s'exclamant dans la chambre du blessé :

**- Salut Ed' ! J'ai entendu dire que t'avais emmené une fille dans ta chambre, petit pervers ! **

**- Attendez ! C'est juste ma mécanicienne ! **se défendit Edward.

**- Hum... Je vois, tu l'as séduite alors qu'elle réparait ton auto-mail ... **

Laissant Eward se morfondre, il se présenta à Winry puis fournit des informations sur Scar à l'alchimiste. Sa protection rapprochée allait-être levée, cela le réjouit. Winry eut l'air enjouée malgré les reproches qu'elle adressa à Edward sur sa vie dangereuse.

**- Il paraît que t'as vu l'autre face de rat qui se trimballe avec mon arme**, lança une voix froide dans l'enclavure de la porte.

**- Pas elle !** S'effraya le jeune blond

**- Bonjour Capitain**e, la salua la jeune de Resembool, qui se ravisa de dire autre chose alors que la militaire la foudroyait du regard.

Il sembla qu'elle n'avait pas accepté les dernières paroles que Winry avait prononcées au sujet de Kagome lors de leur dernière visite.

**- Oui, je l'ai croisé**, avoua Maës. **Où est-il d'ailleurs ? **

**- Six pieds sous terre**, cingla-t-elle avec un sourire cruel tout en rangeant son pistolet.

** -Ton humour est toujours aussi noir,** remarqua-t-il pour rassurer les deux adolescents désormais terrorisés par Kirian.

- … **Tu brises ma blague en les rassurant. **

**- MAIS C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! ** hurlèrent les deux, après avoir identifié la mauvaise blague de la militaire.

**- C'est à quel heure l'anniv' de la p'tite ? ** finit-elle alors de demander.

**- A 17 heures ! 3 ! **

**- Tu lui donneras ça**, fit alors Kirian, en détournant le regard, et en tendant un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

**- La tueuse insensible aurait-elle un brin d'humanité ? ** se moqua Edward, qui se tut lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau les flammes glaciales des yeux de la concernée.

**- Bien ! C'est parfait tout ça ! **

Hugues disparut alors, kidnappant Winry en rigolant.

* * *

Kagome observait le ciel étoilé, écoutant les murmures du vent dans ces hauteurs, ce son lugubre mais apaisant son esprit tourmenté depuis si longtemps. Elle rigolait sournoisement, en entendant la nouvelle équipe de soldats déployée pour relever celle de la journée pour la retrouver. Qu'ils étaient stupides, ces militaires. Bien moins réfléchis que ceux qu'elle avait eu le loisir de connaître ou de rencontrer à Briggs. Comme ce Bucaneer.

Elle soupira, se délectant de ces rares moments de calme que le destin lui refusait. Elle perdit son regard, dans les fenêtres allumées des appartements à proximité. Comment aurait été sa vie, si sa soeur n'était pas morte ? Serait-elle aussi souriante, aussi innocente que cette petite fille qui souriait près de celle qui semblait être sa mère ? Aurait-elle été comblée par la monotonie de la routine, aussi niaise que cette enfant qui ne connaissait pas la douleur du monde ? Se serait-elle autant investie dans l'alchimie ? Qu'aurait «été son avenir, dans les profondeurs du Nord ?

Elle s'imagina, un bref instant, aux côtés d'Ashura, sa très chère sœur, lui racontant des histoires communes et vides de sens, l'accompagnant dans ses jours de congés vers des lieux magnifiques que renfermait leur petit village …

Ce rêve, si ridicule, rempli de fantaisies gnangnans la dégouta, bien qu'elle sache que son esprit aspirait à un tel futur, désormais impossible. Elle soupira de nouveau, de désespoir.

Sa grande-sœur, sa si chère sœur lui manquait tant. Comment s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un, lorsqu'on a tout perdu ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer ce sentiment à qui que ce soit, hormis peut-être son seul soutien, Kirian, qui malheureusement subissait le même dilemme. Moins fort que la jeune archère, elle avait semblait-il tourné la page, oublié sa vengeance dans la torture de ses proches.

Mais il sembla à Kagome que tourner la page et oublier quelques moments sa vengeance serait comme renier sa sœur et la faire disparaître à jamais. Pouvait-elle par lâcheté, par égoïsme, s'abandonner à ce que la vie lui offrait, et laisser le souvenir de sa sœur en paix ? Jamais.

Elle avait renoncé à tout ça. A quoi bon vivre sans sentiment, sans ceux qui nous sont chers ?

L'archère replongea dans le sommeil, profitant un dernier moment du silence de la nuit citadine.

Elle écarquilla finalement les yeux, réveillée brutalement par le grabuge des frères Elrics, sur le toit. Qu'ils étaient bruyants. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'accorder un seul moment de répit, même le matin ? Furieuse de ce réveil, elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches et les observa se disputer, se battre. Et alors qu'Edward annonçait la fameuse phrase de victoire, elle encocha un projectile avec une discrétion sans faille, avant de la tirer entre les pieds de l'aîné et la tête du cadet.

Elle lança, méprisante, alors qu'elle sautait gracilement sur le sol :

**- Correction. J'ai gagné, nabot. **

Elle partit, alors, les laissant se remémorer leurs souvenirs pour se réconcilier. Elle croisa Hugues et Winry qui montaient les escaliers. L'archère avançait rapidement et bouscula la blonde en sifflant :

**- Pense à faire un régime, tu bloques le passage. **

Hugues fut surpris par la dureté de ces paroles, lui rappelant Kirian, qui cherchait furieusement Kagome, depuis tôt le matin. Il prévint l'adolescente, qui haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et disparut dans les étages inférieurs.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre qui lui était assignée, pour récupérer ses effets personnels, ne pas perdre de temps dans ses recherches. Il lui fallait découvrir au plus vite l'assassin.

Kirian l'accueillit, assise sur une chaise, une tasse de thé dans sa main. L'adolescente ne se démonta pas pour autant et lança, insolente à l'extrême :

**- Il paraît que tu me cherches ?**

Le Capitaine claqua violemment sa tasse sur le plateau, en répondant :

**- J'en ai marre de tes petites fugues idiotes ! Si tu veux crever de tes blessures, t'as juste à demander ! J'me ferai une joie de t'achever au lieu de t'emmener dans les hôpitaux à tout bout de champ ! **

**- Tu t'es inquiétée ? Comme c'est mignon... ** poursuivit mesquinement Kagome, se plaisant à enfoncer son amie dans sa colère, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre elle, et se vengerait sur les frères Elric qui n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer dans cette chambre.

**- Tu fais la maline, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de vaincre Lust et Envy ?** claqua méchamment Kirian, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite.

**- Envy … Lust ? C'est le nom de ces types ?** fit Kagome, intéressée.

**- _« Elle est bien au courant de quelque chose alors _**_»_ pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de savoir ses hypothèses confirmées.

Kirian savait beaucoup de choses, il fallait qu'elle s'en serve.

- … **Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, mais si tu veux crever, fais le quand ta garde ne m'est pas attribuée. **

La discussion était close. Kirian n'ouvrirait plus la bouche, n'interviendrait pas si l'archère tentait de fuir. Trop fière pour revenir sur ses paroles, trop rancunière pour agir. Les frères Elric arrivèrent alors, puis une discussion avec les autres militaires débuta, sur les homonculus rencontrés lors de l'expédition au Labo n°5. Ni Kagome ni Kirian ne dirent mot.

L'archère écoutait avec attention, aucune piste n'était négligeable, et le mystère de ces individus l'intéressait. Seulement, le silence dans lequel son amie se murait, ou les petites mimiques que seule Kagome avait aperçues confirmait une chose : le Capitaine était liée à ces personnes. En quelle mesure ? Plus profondément qu'elle ne laissait apparaître, si Kagome en croyait les réactions discrètes de son amie face à certaines paroles.

Le président apparut alors, les priant d'excuser sa présence. Ça ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de la tatouée. Bradley n'était pas là par hasard, il les surveillait. Et sa pensée s'avérait exacte, puisqu'il les avertit implicitement :

**- J'espère pour vous que vous n'en savez pas trop. **

Il prit alors congé, suivi de près par Kirian qui lança un dernier regard à Kagome. Elle semblait dire _**« ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. »**_ Kagome esquissa un sourire, provocateur. Hors de question d'en rester là. Ça commençait enfin à être intéressant. Peut-être aurait-elle un moyen de pression sur l'armée si elle découvrait le pot au rose.

* * *

**- Tu as récupéré Ryûketsu à ce que je vois,** annonça Bradley en observant le sabre supplémentaire que Kirian tenait dans sa main gauche.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Ryûketsu était son sabre fétiche, le sabre lui rappelant les jours sombres et le pacte qu'elle avait tissé avec les ombres. Le président tendit la main, réclamant le précieux artéfact, elle obéit sans discuter, et lui prêta docilement son arme.

**- Ryûketsu, le sabre alchimique qui dévore l'énergie de ceux qui ont le malheur d'être blessé par lui... ** mumura le Généralissime, fasciné par l'arme.

**- Tu as tué tant de personnes que sa lame en est noircie ... **

- I**l fallait faire honneur à son nom, monsieur**, se justifia-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de son insolence naturelle, même en la présence de son plus haut Supérieur. **Ryûketsu veut dire carnage, je vous le rappelle. **

- T**u as laissé ce Maës Hugues voir son efficacité lors de ta rencontre avec Scar,** la blâma-t-il. ** Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il ne faudrait pas que la jeune Kagome découvre dans quelle circonstance Ashura t'a léguée cette arme. **

Kirian baissa le regard, coupable. C'est vrai, les recherches sur la pierre, améliorer les capacités humaines. La création de cette arme, pour répondre à sa soif de sang, toujours inapaisée. L'arme alchimique, Ryûketsu, dont les pouvoirs pour un soldat s'apparentaient à la puissance déployée par la pierre philosophale pour un alchimiste. Léger comme une plume, résistant à tous les chocs, alliant de ce fait le savoir Xingois et Amestris de forge.

Elle posa son regard sur son arme : la garde du sabre était comme rouge/violacé, incrusté de légers filaments d'or … Sa longue lame, d'un noir plus sombre que l'ébène se caractérisait par les nervures qui se dessinaient à sa surface. Le Capitaine soupira. Cette arme, créée par le sang pour le sang, lui avait été offerte lorsqu'elle s'était alliée aux Homonculus. Cette arme, qui lui permettait d'absorber les forces vitales de ses ennemis pour récupérer les siennes, cette arme, qui décuplait ses capacités et qui se délectait du sang des Ishbals mais qui contraignait son porteur à assouvir une soif de sang démesurée.

Les deux militaires finirent par arriver jusqu'au bureau du Généralissime. Elle entra avec dégout, sachant que la surveillance sur elle serait augmentée. Encore un des effets positifs des frasques de Kagome... Les minutes passèrent, et le président la congédia après avoir prévenu amicalement le Capitaine, qui ressortit, la joue marquée d'une griffure sanguinolente sur sa joue.

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devrait surveiller Kagome. L'éloigner de la vérité, de l'armée et des Homonculus. Feindre de lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin alors qu'elle dissimulerait toutes traces de la vérité sur Ashura et Ishbal.

Elle progressa dans le couloir, secouée d'une violente douleur. Son sabre désirait du sang. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne lui en avait pas fourni. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, elle aussi ressentait ce besoin. Il était trop tard pour échapper à son destin. Elle était l'arme de Central.

Les blessures de guerre qu'elle avait reçues à Ishbal étaient trop graves. Et leur disparition temporaire ne reposait que sur l'apport en sang qu'elle fournissait à son sabre. Sa santé mentale s'en trouvait affectée aussi : les besoins du sabre prenaient le pas sur ses propres envies, et lui procuraient une soif de sang irrépressible, qu'elle contrôlait tant bien que mal. Malheureusement, elle avait atteint ses limites. Pour survivre, elle devait tuer. Et tuer lui donnait la sensation d'être vivante.

Soit, cette situation lui convenait, elle s'y soumettrait, tout en protégeant Kagome de sa folie destructrice. En attendant, elle disparut à la recherche d'une proie, une lueur démente dans son regard, un sourire carnassier sous le regard satisfait de Bradley. Elle finit par éclater d'un rire sinistre et terrifiant. L'arme humaine la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse de Central était sous contrôle, et ne pouvait pas blesser son maître, le Généralissime. Elle ne pouvait pas se rebeller face aux homonculus, à cause du sabre auquel sa vie était désormais liée. Et ce, grâce aux fascinantes recherches menées par Ashura.

Il se moqua en silence, lorsqu'il se demanda quelle tête Kagome ferait quand elle apprendrait l'implication de sa grande-sœur dans la création de la pierre philosophale, et le lien sanguinolent qui l'unissait à Kirian. Quelles seraient ses réactions quand elle connaitrait la vérité ?

* * *

**Voilà, le très long prologue est fini ... **

**Nous espèrons que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ **

**Nous posterons très bientôt les trois prochains chapitres,**

**... entre deux révisions xD **


End file.
